Family
by ididbammore
Summary: Alexis would do anything to protect her daughters, but when the worst of Port Charles target's her family, what will the Davis girls do to protect each other? Who will sacrifice themselves to save the ones they love?
1. important information

Family - important information about the story

sam - 26

Kristina- 16

molly - 10

Alexis has raised Sam from birth. Jason and Sam were childhood best friends, and they married right after high school.

Jason still works for Sonny.

This is Alexis and Sam story, because I feel that GH doesn't give them enough scenes together. Jason isn't going to be in the story a lot, but I love JASAM so don't hate.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam drove down the dark road toward the penthouse. Jason was working late, so she didn't really worry about speeding home. It was pouring as she drove on the empty road. She glanced back at the sleeping 3 year old in the back seat. Her cell phone rang and she jumped not expecting anyone to be calling her. She glanced down at her phone and noticed it was her mother.

"Hey Mom." She said as she placed the blue tooth in her ear.

"Hey Sam, how have you been? You haven't been by the house in a few days."

"I know I'm sorry mom. I have been so busy working." Sam loved going to the lake house and hanging out with her sisters. She hated that she was so busy and wasn't able to see them every day.

"Are you guys still coming over for family dinner?" Alexis asked hoping to be able to see her eldest daughter, and her granddaughter.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it. Lila really misses you guys. How are the girls?"

Alexis started telling Sam about Kristina and Molly's classes, but Sam wasn't really listening what she was saying. Her head was killing her and all of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach. She blinked her eyes trying to focus on the road. She could hear Alexis saying her name, trying to figure out if she was still there. Sam closed her eyes for just a second to try and clear her headache, but when she opened her eyes bright head lights were coming straight at her. She swerved away from the oncoming car and her car slide off the road and she screamed as she slammed into a tree.

"Sam, Sam?" Alexis yelled into the phone. She had heard her daughter scream and then a crash, and she knew it was bad. Alexis grabbed the house phone and dialed 911. She told the operator the rough estimation of where Sam was and hung up the phone.

She heard her daughter groan as she was waking up. "Mom?" Sam asked in a dazed.

"Sam, are you ok? An ambulance is on its way." Alexis practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm fine. Lila, baby, are you ok?" Alexis heard Sam say. Alexis then heard the cry on her granddaughter over the phone.

"Mommy, it hurts," Lila cried.

"I know baby, but I need you to stay awake for mommy. Be a brave girl for mommy," Sam said trying to calm down her daughter.

"Ugh, mom my legs are pinned. Everything hurts. Mom, Lila is so scared. I can't tell how hurt she is." Sam cried into the phone to Alexis.

"Sam you need to be strong for Lila. Help is on its way, and everything is going to be ok," Alexis said trying to keep her daughter calm.

Just then Alexis heard the sirens in the background, and let out a sign of relief. "Sam, help is there, I'll meet you at the hospital, and I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Alexis hesitated before she hung up the phone, afraid to lose contact with her daughter. When tossed the phone onto the couch and then ran into Kristina room first knowing that her 16 year old would still be awake.

"Kristina I need you to get dress, Sam and Lila were in a car accident." She practically yelled at her middle daughter. The look of fear washed over Kristina face, as she pulled on her jacket. Alexis ran into her youngest daughter's room. She hated waking Molly up, but they had to get to the hospital.

"Molly, baby I need you to get up for me," Alexis said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Five more minutes," Molly said rolling away from her mother.

"Baby, I know you're tired but we have to go. Sam was in an accident, and we have to go to the hospital."

Hearing that her sister was hurt, Molly shot up in bed. She was wide awake now as she slipped on her shoes and her and Alexis ran into the living room. They jumped in the car and heading toward the hospital. Alexis grabbed her phone and dialed an important number.

"Morgan."

"Jason. It's Alexis. Sam and Lila were in a car accident, they are on her way to the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up her phone as she pulled up into the hospital.

…

Sam and Lila hadn't arrived yet as Alexis and the girls ran into the hospital. Robin saw that frighten look on Alexis' face as she ran up to her.

"Alexis what happened?"

"I was on the phone with Sam and she crashed." Just as Alexis told Robin about what happened, Sam and Lila were wheeled in on stretchers. Sam was unconscious and she had major abrasions all over her body. Blood soaked her shirt and a nasty cut traced half her forehead. Lila lay crying on another stretcher. She had cuts on her body and her arm laid limp on her side, obviously broken.

"Oh My God," Alexis said as she saw them. "Lila baby everything is going to be ok. Auntie Robin is going to make you feel all better."

"Nana," Lila cried as she reached for Alexis. Robin shook her head in approval as Alexis picked up her granddaughter. Lila sobbed as she buried her head in Alexis' hair. "Nana it hurts. Arm hurts."

"I know baby. We are going to make it all better," Alexis said trying to sooth the crying little girl.

"She lost consciousness on the way here." One of the men said to Robin about Sam.

"Take her to exam room 1. Patrick will take care of her, and I'll look at little Lila here." Kristina and Molly stayed in the waiting room, as Alexis followed Robin to X-ray to confirm the broken arm. Alexis sat on the exam table with Lila on her lap as Robin worked on her arm; Lila clung to her grandmother for dear life. As Robin finished applying to purple cast to the girls arm, Jason ran into the room.

"Daddy!" Lila sobbed as she saw him enter the room.

"Hey baby," he said taking the little girl into his arms. She rested her head on his broad shoulder, as he stroked her hair.

"How's Sam," he whispered to Alexis, trying to keep his daughter calm.

"She lost conciseness on the way here, that's all I know," Alexis said with concern.

"I'm going to check with Patrick about how Sam is doing. I'll let you guys know," Robin said with a smile as she left the room. Jason took a seat on the exam table with Lila on his lap, waiting for news on Sam.

"Daddy, mommy crashed car into a BIG tree," Lila said to her father. "Mommy was sleeping, than uncle Patrick took her away?"

"Your mommy had a lot of boo-boos, and Uncle Patrick is making her feel all better," Jason said to the little girl. Alexis paced the room afraid for what was going on with her daughter. Just then Robin came into the exam room.

"Sam's awake. She pretty banged up, but nothing is broken and her scans are clean. We are running some test to make sure everything is ok. But she is asking for Jason." Robin explained to them before leaving the room.

"Lila, why don't you stay here with Nana and I'm going to go check on mommy," Jason handed Lila over to Alexis and walked to Sam's room.

…

Jason walked into Sam's room and found her sitting up in the hospital bed. She has bruises on her face and a bandage covering a cut on her forehead.

"Where's Lila, is she ok?" Sam said with fear in her voice.

"Shh, Lila is ok, she just has a broken arm. Alexis is with her now." Jason walked over to Sam and gave her a gentle kiss. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Jason I don't know what happened. I was talking to my mom, and I started feeling dizzy. I looked away from the road for a second and the next thing I knew my car was sliding off the road." Sam sobbed.

"Baby, it's ok. It was an accident. I'm just so glad you and Lila are ok." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Jason can you bring Lila here? I want to see my baby."

"Yeah I'll have Alexis bring her over."

After a few minutes Alexis walked into the room with Lila lying against her shoulder. Lila's eye lit up when she saw Sam.

"Mommy," she said as Alexis placed her onto the bed. Lila climbed into her mother's arms.

"Hi baby. I'm so sorry," Sam said as she held her daughter in her arms.

"It's ok mommy. Auntie Robin put purple cast on arm," she said with a small smile.

"I can see that baby. You were such a brave girl for Nanna and Aunt Robin. Mommy is so proud of you," Sam said as she kissed her daughter on top of her head. Sam smiled at her mother. She was so glad her mom had taken care of her daughter.

"Sam, I'm so glad you are ok," Alexis said walking over to her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. Sam smiled at her mother, just as the door opened. Robin and Patrick walked into the room with a chat in their hands.

"How are you guys feeling?" Patrick asked the two girls.

"I'm ok."

"Me too," Lila said as she looked up at her mother.

"Well, we got your test results back and we found something that you might like to know." Robin said to the group.

"Is everything ok with Sam?" Jason asked with concern.

"Yes. Everything is good with your tests. But Sam, you're pregnant."

Everyone was speechless in the room. Sam was so happy that she was pregnant, but there was something that frightened her. "Did the car accident hurt my baby?" Sam asked with fear in her voice.

"Dr. Lee is on her way to check you and the baby out," Patrick informed them. Fear was running through Sam's head. She was so afraid that the car accident hurt or even killed their baby.

"Sam everything is going to be fine." Jason said trying to calm her fears.

"Mommy what's wrong," Lila said wiping a tear from Sam's face, she didn't understand why her mom was crying. Sam looked at Jason for assistance; she didn't know how to explain to Lila that she might have hurt her little brother or sister.

Before Jason could say anything Alexis chimed in, "Lila sweetie, I know your aunts want to see how you are doing. Do you want to go see your Aunt Krissy and Aunt Molly?" Alexis said knowing her daughter didn't want to explain to Lila that she might have miscarried.

"Ok. Mommy are you gonna be ok?" Lila asked Sam.

"Yes baby, everything is gonna be fine. Be good for nana," Sam said kissing her daughter. Lila let Alexis lift her off of Sam's lap. Sam gave her mom a grateful look, and Alexis smiled back.

"We will be in the lobby when you are ready," Alexis said walking out of the door.

After they left Sam broke down in Jason's arms. "Jas, what if I killed our baby?" she asked through sobs.

"Sh, Sam it was an accident. This baby is a fighter just like you." Was all he could think of as he placed his giant hand over her flat stomach.

Dr. Lee walked through the door wheeling in the ultra sound machine. "Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, just tired." She said wiping away the tears. Jason held her hand as Dr. Lee did the exam.

"Well so far everything looks good. Let do the ultra sound to make sure. Sam untied her gown and Dr. Lee squirted the cold gel onto her stomach. She placed the wand on Sam's stomach and moved it around trying to find the heart beat. Sam held her breath, as the sound of the tiny heart beat filled the room.

"And there is your baby," Dr. Lee said as she pointed to the screen. "You are about 7 weeks along." She said wiping off Sam's stomach.

"So the accident didn't harm the baby?" Jason asked the doctor.

"It doesn't seem so. We are going to have keep a close eye on Sam to make sure everything goes smoothly." Dr. Lee printed off a picture and handed it to Sam. "Congratulations," she said with a smile as she rolled the machine out of the room.

Sam moved over in the bed and motioned Jason to join her. He climbed into the bed and pulled Sam onto her lap. She laid on his chest and stared at the sonogram picture of their baby. They laid in each other's arms until Sam slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Jason walked into the waiting room of the hospital, and he chuckled at what he saw. Alexis was sitting on a very conformable looking chair with Lila sleeping on her lap, while Molly and Kristina were sprawled across a row of chairs sleeping in the most random positions. Jason looked at the clock on the wall and it read 2:37 am. Damn he didn't realize how late/early it was.

"How's Sam?" Alexis whispered as she stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"Sam and the baby are healthy. Sam is about 7 weeks along," Jason said with a smile.

"That's so good. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Alexis, I'm gonna take Lila into Sam's room, why don't you and the girl go get some rest."

"Ok. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast for you guys. Call me if you need anything," she said as Jason lifted his tiny daughter into his arms. Lila immediately knew she was in her father's arms, and she snuggled closer into her body. Alexis woke her 2 daughters up and ushered them into the elevator. She gave Jason one last smile before the doors closed.

Jason walked into Sam's room with Lila still asleep in his arms. He gently placed Lila on the bed with Sam, and smiled as Lila snuggled herself against Sam. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, and watched his two girls until sleep overcame his body.

…

Sam awoke to find Lila in her arms, and she smiled down at the sleeping girl. Lila's big blue eyes fluttered open and stared at Sam.

"Hi mommy," she said with a smile.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Sam asked giving Lila a kiss.

"Tired, mommy sleep more," Lila said burying her face into Sam.

"Ok baby. You can go back to sleep but don't you think daddy want to join us? He doesn't look like he likes sleeping in that chair." Sam said looking over at Jason who looked extremely uncomfortable sleeping in the plastic chair. Lila grabbed the pillow from behind her mother and chucked it right at her father. It hit Jason right in the face, and he jumped awake.

"Lila Natasha Morgan, I didn't mean you should throw something at your dad. Now say you're sorry," Sam said trying to hide her smile.

"Sorry daddy."

Jason smiled at her daughter as he got up from the chair and started tickling her. She squealed as she tried to get away from him. "Daddy, it tickles." Jason stopped tickling and climbed into the bed with the girls. Lila crawled onto her dad, and within minutes she was asleep again. Jason placed his arm around Sam and pulled her to him. He loved having his girls in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Jason whispered into Sam's ear.

"I'm ok. A little sore, but extremely happy. Lila is ok, and we are having a baby." Sam said with a smile and she placed her hand over her flat stomach. "Are you ok with us having a baby? I know we weren't trying or anything."

"Sam, I couldn't be happier for this new baby." He said leaning over and giving Sam a gentle kiss. She smiled at him as she snuggled into his arms. They fell asleep until a nurse came in to check up on them. After Robin ran few more tests on Sam, Alexis came in with food from Kelly's.

"Nana," Lila squealed when she saw her.

"How's my favorite little girl? Are you ready to eat?" Alexis asked smiled at the excited girl.

"Chocolate chip pancakes from grandpa Mike?"

"Of course sweetie. Come sit over here and you can eat." Jason lifted Lila into a chair and Alexis placed the food in front of the girl, who immediately dug in. Sam laughed at the sight of her daughter.

Alexis handed Jason and Sam to-go boxes full of food. She handed Jason a coffee and she handed Sam a tea.

"Seriously tea mom," Sam said in disgust.

"You know you can't drink coffee anymore," Alexis laughed at Sam's frustration.

"Mommy is grumpy if she has no coffee," Lila said as she stuffed pancakes into her mouth.

"Hey that is not true Lila."

Lila just shook her head as she tried ripping apart the pancake. Alexis walked over and helped the little girl cut her breakfast.

"Where are Krissy and Molly?"

"They have school. They wanted to come visit after school, but Robin said if you are feeling up to it you can go home today," Alexis said with a smile.

"I am so ready to get out of here," Sam said with relief. Just then Jason's phone rang, and he stepped outside to take the call. Sam, Alexis and Lila ate the rest of the food, and talked until Jason walked back in.

When Jason walked into the room and Sam immediately recognized the look on his face. Jason walked over the Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me," He whispered into her ear. He then walked over to Lila and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Alexis, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

She followed him outside. "I have to leave for a while, and I want Sam and Lila to stay with you at the lake house," Jason said to her when they were in the hall way.

"Wait, why do you have to leave?"

"Michael and Sonny got in some trouble and I need to get them out of the country."

"Jason, your family needs you. Sam's pregnant and they are still recovering from the accident."

"I know that why I want them to stay at the lake house for a while. I don't have a choice Alexis." He said trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

"Of course they can stay at the lake house. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. I'll have some guards bring their stuff over. Thank you so much Alexis." He gave her a small smile before walking way from Sam's room. Alexis took a deep breath and walked back into the room. She found Lila curled up in Sam's arms watching cartoons on the tv. Alexis could see the tears rolling down Sam's cheeks and she tried to hide the fact she was crying from Lila.

"Nana, watch SpongeBob with us," Lila said with a smile.

"I will sweetie, I have to talk to auntie Robin to see when you guys can leave." Alexis gave a small smile to Sam before walking out into the hallway toward the nurses' station.

…

Alexis pulled up to the Lake House. Sam was silent the whole car ride, while Lila was bouncing in the back seat.

"Lila I know your aunts are so excited to see you," Alexis said as she got out of the car and helped Lila out of her seat. Lila ran to the door and ran straight into the lake house. Sam was still in a little pain from the accident, so Alexis placed her arm around Sam's waist and supported her into the house. She helped Sam onto the couch as Lila laughed from the back of the house.

"Sam do you need anything?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"No mom, I'm ok." Sam said pulling her legs onto the couch.

"I'm going to order pizza for dinner."

"Ham and pineapple please," Sam said with a smile.

"Of course," Alexis said with a smile.

Lila ran into the room with Molly running after her. "Molly be careful she just got out of the hospital." Alexis said to her youngest daughter.

"OK mom."

Kristina walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her mother was ordering the dinner. "Mom what's wrong with Sam?" Kristina asked her mother, noticing that her sister was really quiet.

"Jason had to leave the country with your father and brother."

"What he left, after everything that has happened." Kristina asked with shock in her voice.

"He didn't have a choice baby."

"Once again my dad is ruining people's lives," Kristina said walking into the living room. Kristina walked over and sat on the couch next to her big sister and wrapped Sam into a hug. Sam rested her head on her sister's shoulder and her mother watched them from the kitchen.

"Mommy, is daddy coming for pizza?" Lila asked running into the living room.

"Baby, daddy had to go away for work." Sam said to the little girl.

"Why?"

"He had to help Uncle Sonny and Michael," Sam said brushing the little girl's hair out of her face.

"When he coming back?"

"I don't know baby. But how would you like to stay here with Nana until your daddy comes back?"

"Yes. I love Nana," she squealed as she ran into Alexis arms. Alexis smiled at the little girl's excitement. Once the pizza came, everyone sat around and ate, and tried to keep their minds off of Jason.

…

After dinner Sam and Kristina gave Lila and bath and put her in bed in Sam's old room. Sam walked into the living room and found Alexis sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Is Lila sleeping?" Alexis asked as Sam sat down on the couch next to Alexis.

"Yeah she fell right asleep," Sam said taking the tea from her mother's hand and taking a sip. Alexis looked at her eldest daughter and saw the pain behind her eyes.

"Sam you don't have to put a brave face on for me."

"Mom I'm fine. I'm use to Jason's job now. I know he is protecting Michael, and he doesn't want to be away, but he has to," Sam said not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you are use to it, but it does mean you have to agree with it." Alexis tried to make Sam look at her, but Sam jerked her head away.

"Mom I'm fine."

"Samantha, I know you are not fine. I know how much it hurt you that Jason chose to leave with Sonny." Sam turned and looked at mother with tears in her eyes. "Aw, baby come here," Alexis said with open arms. Sam placed her head on her mom's shoulder and the tears pored over onto her cheeks.

"Mom it's not fair. We just found out we are having a baby, and then he had to leave."

"I know baby. But I'm here and your sisters are here. You and Lila aren't alone for this," Alexis said as she stroked Sam's hair.

"Mom thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to do this without you," Sam said sitting up.

"Of course baby." Alexis smiled.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, love you," Sam said getting off the couch.

"Love you too sweetheart."

Sam walked into her old bedroom and found her daughter sprawled across the whole bed. Sam walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes that the guards dropped off for her. As she dressed she looked at the pictures on the dresser. The first one was a picture of the 3 girls' right after Molly was born. The next one was of Sam and Jason at graduation. Next to it was a picture of her mother and 1 year old Lila, and the final picture was a family picture of Jason, her and Lila which was taken a few months ago. Sam walked away from the pictures and crawled into bed with her daughter, and spent the whole night dreaming of Jason.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam awoke in her childhood bed alone. She looked over at the clock and it read 11:00. She couldn't believe that she had slept that late. She rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. Once she was finished getting ready, she walked out of her room and found Molly and Lila sitting at the table coloring.

Lila looked up at her picture once she heard Sam walk into the room. "Mommy you're up."

"Yeah I didn't realize how late it was. Where is your nana?"

"Kitchen," Molly said as she finished her picture. Sam walked into the kitchen and found Kristina sitting at the counter.

"It's about time you dragged your lazy ass out of bed," Kristina said to her big sister.

"Hey watch your mouth," Alexis said as she swatted her middle daughter.

"Mom why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Alexis walked over and took the cup out of Sam's hand and handed her a cup of tea. Sam shook her head at her mother.

"You need your sleep Samantha." Alexis said placing a plate of food in front of Sam.

"On my god, what is that smell. It smells horrible; did you decide to cook this morning mom?" Sam asked covering her nose and mouth.

"It smells good Samantha, and I had it delivered from Kelly's."

"I'm going to be sick," Sam said as she sprinted out of the kitchen. Alexis walked out of the kitchen just as the bathroom door slammed.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Lila asked looking up from her picture.

"Nothing sweetie, she's ok," Alexis walked to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door before she pushed it open. Alexis found Sam slumped over the toilet, throwing up whatever was in her stomach. "Oh baby," She grabbed a wet hand towel and placed on the back of Sam's neck. She rubbed Sam's back as another wave of nausea caused her to throw up the rest of the contents in her stomach. After Sam finished she flushed the toilet and leaned back against Alexis.

"Do you feel better?" Alexis asked stroking Sam's hair.

"Not really. I forgot how bad this was," Sam said with a small smile.

"Mommy?" Lila said through the door. Alexis helped Sam up, and they walked out of the bathroom.

"What's up girlie?" Sam said taking Lila's hand and leading her over to the couch. Sam was still banged up after the accident so it hurt to carry Lila around. She sat down on the couch and pulled Lila onto her lap.

"Why were you sick?" Lila asked fully aware that Sam was just throwing up in the bathroom. Sam looked at her mother, and let out a sigh. She wanted to wait for Jason to tell Lila about the baby, but who knew how long Jason would be away.

"Lila, Mommy was sick because there is a baby in her tummy. Mommy is going to have a baby, and you are going to have a brother or sister," Sam said placing her hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be big sister?"

"Yup, are you ok with that?" Sam asked worried that Lila was going to be upset about having to share her parents with a new baby.

"Yeah!" Lila said with excitement. Then Lila scooted off of Sam's lap to finish playing with Molly, however, before she left she kissed Sam's belly. Sam smiled as her daughter ran to Molly's room.

"I really wanted to wait for Jason to tell her," Sam sighed.

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause mom, who know how long Jason is going to be gone. I'm already 7 weeks and I'm showing a little. Lila would have realized something soon," Sam said lying back on the couch.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But you did just empty your stomach, so you do need to eat something. Are you going to be able to keep something down?"

"I'll try," Sam got up from the couch and followed her mother into the kitchen.

…

Two weeks went past, and Sam tired to live life as normal as possible. Jason wasn't able to call to check in, so Sam hadn't talked to him since he left. Everything was pretty normal until something weird came in the mail.

"Sam you have mail," Kristina yelled from the living room. Sam sat up from the bathroom floor, and flushed the vomit down the toilet. She was 9 weeks pregnant and the nausea was still hitting her at every time of the day. Sam was sporting the sweat pants look, because she was starting to show more, and she wasn't able to fit in her pants. She got up from the floor and made her way to the living room. Lila and Molly were playing outside, taking advantage of the nice weather, Kristina had retreated to her room, and Sam guessed that her mother was in the kitchen doing some work.

Sam found the letter that Kristina was talking about. It was a plain white envelope with Samantha Davis written on the front. There was no return address or anything that could indicate who had sent it. Sam opened it and pulled out the contents.

"Oh my god," Sam said as she looked at what was in her hands. She sank onto the couch, trembling.

"Sam have you seen …" Alexis started to say as she walked into the living room. However, when she saw the terror on her daughter's face, she stopped immediately. "Sam what happened?" When Sam didn't answer, Alexis walked over to the couch and sat next to her trembling daughter. "Sam? Baby, tell me what happened?" Alexis said with more force. Sam just looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, and handed over the piece of paper that was in her hands. Alexis looked at the picture and noticed it was a sonogram with a big red x over it. At the bottom it picture it said

_I hope you enjoy this little buddle of joy while you can._

_Don't get too attached._

_You never know if you will live to see tomorrow._

"Oh my god," was all that came out of Alexis mother. She wrapped her arms around Sam, trying to calm her down. "Sh, sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby."

"Mom, I gave that sonogram to Jason before he left." Sam said as she pulled away from Alexis.

"Are you sure it is the same one?" Sam took the picture from Alexis and flipped it over on the back was written

_You, Lila, and this baby mean the world to me._

_I love you Jas_

_Love Sam_

"Mom, the only way a person could have gotten this is if they … if Jason is …" Sam couldn't even make herself say the words.

"Sam nothing happened to Jason. You have to breathe and relax, it's not good for the baby."

"If something happened to Jason …." Sam started to say but Alexis stopped her.

"Samantha Alexandra Davis. You are not going to sit here and freak out about what ifs. If something happened to Jason, Sonny would have called you first. You need to breathe. All this stress is not good for the baby."

Sam stared back at her mother, "Ok, you're right. I'm gonna send this to Mac and see if he can lift prints off of this." Sam took a few breaths trying to relax, and she placed her hand on her stomach.

Just then Lila ran into the living room. Alexis stuffed the picture in her purse before the little girl could see it. "Mommy are you ok?"

"Yeah baby, everything is fine." Sam said forcing a smile.

"Did the man from this morning make you sad?" Lila asked her mother. Sam looked at Alexis in confusion, because Lila hadn't left the house all day.

"Lila, what man?"Alexis asked her granddaughter.

"The man outside," she said pointing outside of the lake. "He was in the bushes when I was outside."

When Alexis heard what Lila had said her heart stopped. She was terrified that someone was hiding and watching her family. "Lila baby, can you tell us everything about this man this morning." Alexis pulled Lila onto her lap and had her face Sam. Lila hesitated afraid she did something wrong.

"Baby you are not in trouble, but mommy and nana need to know about the man in the bushes," Sam said trying to reassure her daughter that she wasn't in trouble.

"Auntie Molly and me were drawing with chalk outside, and purple was all gone. Auntie Molly went to get more. Then I saw the man in the bushes and I went over to him. He said he liked my dress. He asked if I am excited for the baby. I told him I'm so happy, cause I am really excited for the baby, mommy. He told me to go back and play with Auntie Molly, so I did."

When Lila finished telling Sam and Alexis about the man, Sam was speechless. This man could have grabbed Lila. This was definitely the same man that sent her the picture, because he asked Lila about the new baby.

Alexis saw the fear on Sam's face. "Lila, your Aunt Kristina is in her room, why don't you see if she wants to play with you."

Lila jumped off her Nana's lap and gave Sam's belly a kiss before running into Kristina's room.

"I'm going to call the cops," Alexis said reaching for the phone, but Sam stopped her.

"Mom, we can't just call the cops. This guy has something to do with Sonny's business, and you know we can't involve the cops."

"Sam he is threatening you, the baby, and Lila. I can't just brush this off, what if he actually comes after you guys next time. He could really hurt you and the kids."

"Mom please don't. I am just as terrified as you are, knowing that he got that close to Lila. But if this guy is an enemy of Jason, and we involve the cops, it could get bad really fast."

"Fine, but if this guy threatens you guys again, I'm going straight to the cop. I'm not risking you and the kid's lives for Sonny." Alexis said to her daughter. She kissed Sam on the head and walked out of the room. She went to her room and closed the door making sure that Sam couldn't hear her. She dialed a number which she never imagined she would ever call.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Carly it is Alexis. I need to get a hold of Jason, it's really important. I know you have had contact with Michael or someone with them. I am begging you please, it's really important. I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't desperate."

"Alexis I swear to you I haven't talked to any of them. I have been just as worried as you and Sam have been. What happened?"

"Some guy is threatening Sam and the kids. One talked to Lila today outside of the lake house."

"Oh my god. Are the ok?"

"For now, but Jason needs to get back here and protect his family."

"If I hear anything Alexis, I'll call you first."

"Thanks Carly." Alexis hung up the phone. The threat was scaring her, and she didn't know what she should do if they kept happening. All he knew is that she need to protect her family.


	5. Chapter 4

Alexis paced the living room trying to clam herself down. Sam had put Lila down for the night and she sat on the couch with her arm around Molly comforting the crying 10 year old. Sam watched her mom pace the room as she tried to find something reassuring to say to her mother.

"Mom they are going to find her." It was the only thing Sam could think to say.

"You don't know that. Some man has my baby, and he could be hurting her or worse," Alexis unintentionally yelled at Sam. Sam was emotional from the pregnancy so as soon as Alexis rose her voice at her, tears welled up in her eyes.

Alexis immediately regretted yelling at Sam, she was just worried. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Kristina."

"It's all my fault," Molly said as she cried into Sam.

"Mol, it's not your fault." Sam said stroking the young girl's hair.

"Yes it is. The man grabbed me first. Kristina fought the guy and got herself grabbed instead." Molly was hysterical and you could barely tell what she was saying.

"Molly, none of this is your fault. This is some crazy guy fault." Alexis said comforting her daughter. Kristina had been missing for 3 days, and it scared her to think what the man was doing to her. Alexis was still in shock that this was even happening, she remembered getting the call from Sam about Kristina.

_Alexis was sitting in her office working on a case. She had shut her phone off and wasn't taking any calls, because she was behind on her work and she needed to catch up. Just then her assistance knocked on the door and entered the office._

"_Kim, I thought I said I wasn't taking any calls."_

"_I know Mrs. Davis, but your daughter Sam is on line 2. She said it is really important and she is kind of threatening me." Kim was obviously scared of Sam. _

"_Ok, I'll take the call." Kim walked out of the room as Alexis picked up the phone and pressed number 2. "Sam I told you not to call me, because I need to finish this case by tomorrow."_

"_Mom, I don't give a crap about your case. Kristina was kidnapped," Sam said with fear in her voice._

"_What?"_

"_Krissy and Molly were outside of Kelly's when a man grabbed Molly. Kristina fought the man and he let go of Molly, but he grabbed Kristina instead and pushed her into a van and drove off." Sam was in tears as she explained what happened._

"_Where's Molly?" _

"_She is with me. The police are already looking for Kristina and I brought Molly back to the Lake house. Mom you need to get home now."_

"_OK I'm on my way." Alexis slammed the phone down, and raced back to the lake house, hoping that the cops would find Kristina._

The cops were still looking for Kristina, but it didn't look good. They couldn't find any evidence that might lead them to where the men had taken Kristina. Alexis sat on the couch next to Molly, and wrapped her in her arms.

Sam got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to check on Lila. The little girl was curled up in the middle of the bed sound sleep. Just then Sam's cell phone rang, it was a blocked number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Samantha Davis, I have been waiting a long time to talk to you."

"Who is this?"

"You know your sister is very beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." Was all he said.

"What do you want with Kristina? Just let her go, I'll give you anything." Sam begged into the phone.

"I want you, or everyone you love will die, including the precious little daughter of yours."

"Please leave them alone. Just let me talk to Kristina please. I just want to know she is ok."

There was silence on the phone, before Sam heard the quiet voice of her terrified sister on the phone.

"Sam?"

"Oh My God. Krissy are you ok?"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm ok."

"I'm coming to get you Krissy. Just be brave for me."

"Sam, No. You can't come here it's too dangerous, please don't come for me," Kristina half cried into the phone. She didn't want her sister risking her life and her baby's life by coming to save her.

"It's going to be ok. I love you."

"I love you Sammy."

Then the guy grabbed the phone and gave Sam an address and two hours to get there. "Come alone, or your sister dies." Was the last thing he said before hung up the phone.

Sam took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her baby bump. "I'm so sorry little one, but I have to save your aunt." Sam walked over to her closest and grabbed a metal box from the very top shelf. She unlocked the box and grabbed the gun from inside; she placed it in the back of her pants. She walked over the bed and sat next to where she daughter was sleeping. She smiled as she brushed the hair away from the girls face.

"I love you baby girl. I'm so sorry I have to leave." She kissed Lila's forehead, and walked over to the open window. She gave one last look at her daughter before climbing out the window.

…

Alexis rubbed Molly's back as she drifted off to sleep. She was terrified for her middle daughter, and she hated how Molly blamed herself for what happened. Once Molly was asleep she placed a blanket over the petite girl, and headed to Sam's room. She figured Sam had fallen asleep with Lila, and that was why she didn't return to the living room. Alexis pushed open her daughter's room, but only found her granddaughter asleep in the bed. Sam's bathroom was also empty, and Alexis started to have a sinking feeling. She walked over the Sam's closet and pulled the same metal box out. She opened it, but found the contents missing. She knew Sam had the gun in the house, and she didn't approve, but Sam felt save with it near her. She ran out to the living room and looked out the window; Sam's car was missing also. Alexis grabbed her phone, and dialed Mac's number.

"Hello?" Mac asked half asleep.

"Mac, it's Alexis. Sam gone, I think she went after the people that took Kristina."

"Ok, I'll be there in five."

Alexis walked back into her daughter's room and sat down next to Lila. She brushed the little girl's hair, and watched her smile in her sleep. "Why would your mom go out and risk your little brother or sister's life?" she asked the sleeping girl. "I hope she know what she is doing?" Alexis said as her fears for both her daughter's started to overwhelm her body.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam raced down the road towards the address the man gave her on the phone. She knew exactly where this place was, and the haunting memory of that night flashed through her mind.

"_Sam you have to do it."_

"_I can't, please don't make me to it."_

"_Sam please, it's the only way."_

"_Please I can't."_

"_Sam I promise it will be all over soon."_

"_I can't"_

"_Yes you can Sam. I believe in you."_

_Bang_

Sam tired to forget that night, but thinking that her sister was being held in that building scared her to death. Sam pulled up in front of the house and stepped out of the car. Two men dressed in black and holding guns were standing in front of the door when. When she approached the door, they stepped aside and opened it for her.

"We have been waiting for you," was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

…

Alexis sat in the living room with the group of cops who are not searching for one of her daughters but two. She was terrified thinking about what causes Sam to run off. She was 16 weeks pregnant, what was she thinking putting her child at risk like that. Alexis buried her face in her hands trying to stay calm.

Mac walked over the Alexis and placed his arm around her. "We are going to find them Lex."

"I know, but all I can think about is how Kristina has been gone for 3 days. They probably haven't been feeding her or anything, and now Sam and the baby are in danger. I just have this feeling that it's going to end up in disaster."

"We are going to bring everyone home safe." He gave her a small smile. Just them Lila walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Nana," she reached up for Alexis.

Alexis pulled the little girl into her arms, and the tired girl rested her head on her grandma's shoulder. "Nana, tummy hurts."

"Ok baby, let's get you some juice." Mac gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek as he ushered his men out of the house to begin their search for the girls. Alexis walked into the kitchen with the girl in her arms and grabbed her some apple juice.

"I want momma," Lila cried as she drank her juice.

"Oh sweetheart, your momma had to go out for a while, but she will be back soon. Why don't you let Nana lay down with you, and we can see if your tummy feels better." Alexis walked into Sam's bedroom and laid the tiny girl on the bed. She laid down, and Lila snuggled into her arms. Alexis stroked the girls' back as she fell asleep.

…

Sam woke up and it felt like her head was pounding. She tried to reach up for her head, however, he arms were tied behind her back. Her eyes focused as she was sitting in a small dark room tied to a chair. She struggled against her restraints, but they kept digging deeper into her wrists. She looked around the room but it was completely empty, just one door on the far side of the room. She heard a noise from behind the door, and then the door opened and a person walked in. Sam didn't recognize the man standing in the doorway.

"Well Samantha it has been a long time."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Revenge." He said with a twisted smile.

"Revenge for what?"

"Oh you will know soon enough. I thought you would like to spend some bonding time with your sister." Just then two men threw Kristina into the room and slammed the door locking them in the room together. Sam looked down at her sister, she didn't look hurt, just tired. Kristina picked herself from the floor, her face lit up when she saw her big sister.

"Oh, My God Sammy." Kristina threw her arms around her sister who was still tied to the chair.

"Krissy I'm so glad you are ok. I've been so worried." Kristina went to the back of the chair and untied Sam. Her arms came loose, and Kristina flung herself into her sister's arms.

"Sammy, I'm so glad you are here." She said as she buried her head in her sister's hair.

"Krissy, did they hurt you," Sam asked pulling away from her sister and looking her up and down.

"No. They just locked me in the room. How long have I been missing?"

"3 days. Mom and I have been so worried about …" Sam gasped as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Sam is it the baby. Is something wrong?" Kristina asked in fear.

"No no. He kicked. Here feel." Sam grabbed Kristina hand placed it on her belly. Kristina felt a tiny kick.

"Wow. Was this the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Sammy. We need to find a way out of here."

"Don't worry I left a message for Mac, I turned the gps in my car on so that they can track it."

"Really?" Kristina was surprised.

"Yeah of course sweetie. You don't think I would come here without any backup," Sam smiled with her sister. Just then they heard gun shots and yelling from outside the room. Kristina clung to her sister afraid that the gunman were coming after them.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked Sam.

"Let's hope that my backup's here," Sam said squeezing her sister's arm. They hear another round of gunshots followed by thuds of bodies falling. They held their breaths as they waiting for the gunmen to enter the room.

"Sam, Kristina?" they heard someone yell.

"In here."

Mac swung the door open to revile the girls. "Thank god." He ran over to the girls and wrapped his arms around them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah we are fine." Kristina said giving him a small smile.

"Did you get the guy that was holding us here?" Sam asked Mac.

Mac gave the girls a sad look. "No he was gone by the time we got here; we think he got a tip. But right now I'm worried about you three. We need to get you guys to the hospital and have you guys checked out. You mom has been really worried."

The men helped the girls into the ambulance and they headed back to general hospital.


	7. Chapter 6

Alexis got the call from Mac saying that he found Kristina and Sam. Once the nanny arrived to watch Molly and Lila, she rushed to the hospital. Mac said that the girls seemed ok. Kristina was pretty weak, but she was walking and talking. Sam had a gash on the side of her head, but she and the baby seemed fine. She ran into the hospital and met Robin by the nurses' station.

"Hey how are they?" Alexis asked when she reached Robin.

"Everyone is fine. Kristina is in exam 1 and Sam is in exam 2. Mac is in with Sam right now getting her statement."

"OK thanks Robin." Alexis walked into exam room 1 and found Kristina laying in the bed.

"Mom!"

"Baby," Alexis wrapped her arms around her middle daughter. "I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Mom I'm fine, just glad to be home."

Alexis kissed her daughter on the forehead and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Can you tell me everything that happened to you?"

"Um. I was walking with Molly outside of Kelly's when a van pulled up next to us. A man jumped out and grabbed Molly. I fought him and he ended up letting go of Mol. I told her to run, and the man grabbed me and pulled me into the van. We drove for a while, and then we stopped at this house outside of the city. He kept me locked in the master bedroom, and he didn't hurt me or anything."

"Did he say why he kidnapped you?"

"He said he was sorry that I was getting hurt, but he wasn't after me. He said he was using me to get to Sam. Is Sam ok?"

"Yeah, Mac is with her now. Robin said she and the baby are fine." Alexis said giving her daughter a smile.

"Why is this guy after Sam?"

"I don't know Kristina, but he isn't going to hurt any of you again."

…

Sam sat in the hospital bed while Mac sat in the chair next to her. Dr. Lee just left and confirmed that everything with the baby was fine. Sam was relieved that the baby was ok, and her rescue mission hadn't hurt her baby.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked breaking the silence.

"Ok, just tired. How is my mom, I bet she was freaking out."

"She was holding it together."

"I bet having you there with her helped," Sam gave the detective a smile.

"Sam, your mother and I aren't together anymore."

"Come on Mac. You guys were together for 8 years; you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for her anymore."

"Samantha, we aren't going to discuss my and your mother's relationship while you are sitting in the hospital bed. Right now you have to tell me about what happened with the guy."

She knew Mac meant business so she started telling him what happened. "I got a call from this man saying that he had Kristina. He told me that if I wanted to keep my sisters and daughter safe that I needed to come to the house alone. I got to the house and they knocked me out and I woke up tied to the chair. The next thing I knew the door opened and they threw Kristina in the room. And that's what you came and saved us."

She left out the part about the conversation she had with the man, because she didn't have the courage to tell him who exactly the man was.

"Ok are you going to be ok alone until your mom come by to see how you are doing?"

She gave him a smile. "Mac I'll be fine, you and my mom can have some alone time. I heard the hospitals have nice sized closets." She gave him a wink.

He shook his head as he left the room. Sam's phone rang and she grabbed it from the side table. She looked at the number and almost jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my God Jason." She practically screamed into the phone.

"Sam are you ok? Carly called and said you went after the some guy who kidnapped Kristina. What were you thinking putting the baby and yourself at risk?"

"Jason I didn't have a choice. The man has been treating everyone in my family, and he grabbed Kristina. He did it all to get my attention, I had to go. And don't worry they baby and Lila are fine."

"Good, I was so worried."

"Lila really misses you. She asks when you are coming home every night. Do you know when you are coming home? We really need you Jas."

"I miss you and Lila so much. But I still have no idea when I'll be able to come home. I really want to be there and protect you and the kids, but I can't" Sam could tell this was really killing him knowing that Sam and the kids were getting hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do you have any idea who is after you?" Jason asked.

"The guy that held me in the house said he was doing this for revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"The man was holding Kristina at the house on Mayday Street."

"Do you think this has to do with …" he started to say before she cut him off.

"Jason, this man wants revenge for what we did 12 years ago."


	8. Chapter 7

Sam hung up the phone just as Alexis walked into the room. The look on Alexis' face made Sam wanted to crawl in a corner.

"Hey mom," Sam said waiting for the explosion that would come from her mom.

"Samantha what were you thinking putting yourself and your child at risk. I was so worried about you." Alexis wrapped her arms around Sam.

"I'm so sorry mom." Sam tried to pull away from her mother, but Alexis just held onto Sam tighter.

"Mom I can't breathe."

Alexis pulled away from Sam and looked at her daughter sitting in the hospital bed. Her family always seemed to hurt and in the hospital and it was starting to scare her.

"Mom, I am really sorry."

"Sam, I'm so glad that you and the baby are ok. You can't run off and play hero anymore, you have Lila and the baby to think about."

"I know mom."

"You know what this means." She gave her daughter a long look. "It means I am never letting you out of my sight." Alexis said.

"Ok mom, I'm ok with that," Sam gave her mother another smile. Alexis pulled her daughter into another hug. Sam pulled away and wiped the tears from her mother's face. "Mom, everyone is ok. Don't worry I'm going to leave the hero stuff to the cops. But not Mac, we wouldn't want him to get hurt," Sam said giving her mother a smile.

"Samantha. Mac and I are over, we have been for almost 12 years. Right now we need to focus who is after you girls."

"Ok mom, I'll drop the Mac and you thing for now, just until they catch this guy."

Alexis shook her head at her daughter, when her phone rang. She saw it was Mac, and let out a breath.

"Hello."

"Alexis it's Mac. We got a 911 call from the lake house."

"What?" Alexis jumped to her feet, and Sam was afraid for what the person was telling her mother.

"Molly called 911. Your nanny was attacked, she is being brought to GH now. I'm with the girls now, they weren't hurt. They were just scared."

"Ok can you bring them to Sam's room? Thanks Mac."

"Ok we will be there in 15."

"Thanks Mac." Alexis hang up the room and opened Sam's door.

"Mom what happened?"

"I need Kristina Davis brought into this room." Alexis told the nurse walking by. The nurse left and Alexis walked back over to the bed.

"Mom." Sam asked more afraid then ever.

"Someone attacked the nanny at the house. Mac's bringing the girls here."

"What? Are the girls hurt? What happened?" Sam was freaking out at this point.

"Shh sweetheart just breathe. Mac said the girls are ok, they are just scared." Alexis said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Mom I can't believe someone attacked the nanny. Mom this is getting bad."

"We need to figure out who is after you and why." Sam looked down at her hand not wanting to make eye contact with her mother.

Alexis notices this gesture, "Unless you already know who is after you. Samantha."

Sam looked up at her mom. She wasn't sure about who was after her, she only had an idea. She didn't want to start trouble with the wrong people.

"Samantha."

"Ok. So I kind of talked to the man that is doing this. When I was in the house he told me he was doing this for revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For what Jason and I did when we were 14."

"Sam that was an accident, you had to do what you had to do to survive. " She said trying to reassure her daughter.

"It may have been an accident, but I killed him mom. I shot him," tears welled in Sam's eyes.

"This man is attacking our family because I shot James."

Alexis wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Sam listen to me. You had to shot James. He was going to kill Jason." Alexis didn't know how to explain it to her daughter. Sam had to do what she did to protect the man she loved. The hospital door opened and a nurse wheeled in Kristina on a gurney. Mac walked in behind them with Lila in his arms and Molly followed behind everyone.

Molly ran into Alexis' arms. "Mommy it was so scary." Alexis kissed her youngest daughter and held her as tight as she possibly could.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

Mac placed Lila on the bed and she climbed into Sam's arms.

"Momma I woke up and you weren't there, but nana said you would be back," Lila said as she snuggled into her mother.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave baby, but look who I found," Sam pointed to Kristina in the other bed.

"Auntie Krissy," Lila squealed. Mac lifted the girl onto Kristina's bed and she raced into her aunt's arms. "I missed you so much. You were gone for so long."

"Yeah, but I'm back now," she gave her niece a big hug and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Thanks for bringing everyone here," Alexis smiled at Mac.

"Of course Lexi. I'm going to head to the office and work on your case. Apparently Jason posted a few men to watch you. They are standing outside the room. Be careful, I'll be back to check on you in the morning" He gave each of the girls a kiss on the top of the head, and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek. He shook his head at Sam's smirk, and left the girls for the night.

"Mom, why don't you bring Molly home and get some sleep?" Sam said knowing her mother hated hospitals almost as much as she did.

"There is no way I'm leaving you girls alone after what just happened." Alexis was surprised that her daughter would think that she would leave them.

"Ok mom."

"Why don't we all get some sleep, and we can figure everything out in the morning. Night, Love you girls."

Alexis placed Lila in bed with Sam, and Molly crawled into the bed with Kristina. Alexis watched as her girls drifted off to sleep. Her four girls were safe, but Alexis was afraid how long this would actually last.


	9. Chapter 8

Past: 17 years

Sam opened her eyes slowing. She had a throbbing headache and her vision was fuzzy. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The room she was in was dark, but she could still make out different things. She was sitting on a mattress against the far wall, and there was desk and dresser also in the room. She focused her eyes and realized that there was a body propped against the wall farthest away from her.

"Jason!" she screamed as she ran to the boy. Jason was covered in bruises and his lip was bleeding. She touched his bruised cheek and his face scrunched in pain. He blinked his bright blue eyes open and adjusted to the dim room. Sam threw her arms around her best friend forgetting all about the bruises that covered his body. He grunted in pain and Sam jumped back not wanting to hurt the boy again.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Jason pulled the scared girl into a hung. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um. We were walking back from grandpa Mike's after breakfast and Nanny Charlotte forgot her purse, and she told us to wait on the pier. We were throwing rocks into the water when these guys came up behind us. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then everything after that is fuzzy."

Jason used the wall to help stand up and he walked over the closed door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so we banged on the door trying to get the attention the people that were holding them captive.

"Jas, what do you think they want?" Sam asked sitting back on the bed.

"I don't know." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sam. He wrapped his arms around the terrified girl. "We are going to get out of here Sammy." He was trying to keep the girl calm, but deep down he was just as scared as she was.

Just then the two kids heard a jingling of keys and the door opened. A dark haired man dressed in a black business suit walked in and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the chair from the desk and sat in front of the scared kids.

"Well I'm glad you two finally woke up."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sam asked trying to sound like she wasn't freaking out inside.

"My name is James." He stuck out his hand for the girl to shake, but Sam just crossed her arms across her small body. Her father always told her that you should never show fear when you are facing your enemy, and she hoped that the man wouldn't see past her mask.

"What do you want?" Sam spit out.

"Well you two come from very important and rich families. The Quartermaine's and the Cassadine's will pay a lot of money to get you two back." James gave the kids one last smile before he walked out of the room and locked the door.

"Don't worry our parents are going to pay James and then he is going to let us go," Jason said to Sam.

"Yeah, everything is going to be ok." She laid back on the bed and waited for their families to save them.

…

Alexis sat on the couch with Monica Quartermaine as the cops asked them questions about that Sam and Jason were wearing that day, and other information that would be helpful in finding them. The nanny that had been with the kids was so upset that she quit right after she realized that the kids were taken.

"Do you think that the kids could have run off by themselves?" the officer asked the two women.

"Are you crazy? They are nine years old, they would never run away," Monica said to the man surprised that he even asked the question.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's my job to ask the question." The officer wrote something on his notebook as Mac ran into the lake house. He ran over the Alexis and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was on the street, and I didn't get your message until I got back to the PCPD." He pulled away saw Alexis had tears in her eyes.

"They have been missing for over 10 hours." Alexis let the tears finally fall onto her cheeks.

"Lexi, we are going to find them. Sammy and Jason are going to be home soon," he pulled her into another hug.

"Officer Scorpio we are going to everything we can to find them." The officer said.

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Quartermaine why don't you go home just case they call you there. I'll drive you." The officer followed Monica out of the house leaving Mac and Alexis alone to worry about Sam. Mac pulled Alexis into his arms and held her as she cried.

"Have you called Sonny?" Mac asked afraid to bring up the man.

"No, I'm afraid of what he will do."Alexis said wiping her tears.

"Sonny has a right to know that Sam is missing." Alexis let out a sign and grabbed her phone and dialed Sonny's number. She listened to it ring about four times before she heard him answer.

"Corinthos."

"Sonny, it's Alexis."

"Alexis are you ok? Is it Sam? Is she ok?" he asked noticing she was upset.

Alexis took a breath before answering trying to calm herself. "Sonny, Sam and Jason Quartermaine were kidnapped outside of Kelly's."

"What?" he screamed into the phone.

"The cops have been looking for them, but they haven't found anything so far."

"Alexis, I'm going to have my men see what they can find."

Alexis heard the dial tone, and she placed the phone next to her. "I want to find Sam more than anything, but I don't know if I want Sonny's business involved."

"Me either, but Sonny had to know that his daughter was missing." Mac said gently giving Alexis a kiss. The ringing of Alexis' phone pulled the couple out of their kiss. Alexis grabbed her phone and answered it after noticing it was a blocked number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cassadine, or is it Davis now," the man said.

"What do you want with my daughter? I'll give you anything," Alexis practically begged into the phone.

"That is what I was hoping for, 10 million for your daughter's return. You have 24 hours to get me the money. I'll call you with more details." With that he hung up the phone leaving Alexis speechless.

"What did he want?" Mac asked Alexis.

"10 million, and we have 24 hours." Alexis said tears welling back into her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will get the money, and we will get Sammy back." Mac pulled Alexis into her arms. They was going to get Sam and Jason back, no matter what it took.


	10. Chapter 9

Alexis paced the small area in her bedroom holding a phone to her ear. "No you don't understand I need to 10 million in cash within the next 12 hours."

The bank was giving her a hard a time with taking that much cash out. She had to contact the Cassadine's to lend her the money. It killed her to ask them for anything, but she was willing to do anything she had to, to get her daughter back.

"I understand Ms. Davis, but it is against periodical to allow one person to take out that amount of money at one time. I'm going to have to contact my manger," The banker tried to explain.

"How long is that going to take?"

"I'm not sure Ms. Davis. We will give you a call."

Alexis screamed in frustration. She swung her arm back to throw her phone at the wall, but Mac grabbed it before it could leave her hand.

"Hey there, that would not be a good idea," Mac placed his arm's on his Fiancée's shoulders.

"The bank won't let me get the money out of the Cassadine account." Alexis turned to the man, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll give the station a call and they will talk to the manger of the bank. Don't worry we have 12 hours, to get the money. We are going to get her back Lexi."

She took a deep breath taking in his scent. She loved Mac with everything she had. She knew Mac was being calm and strong for her, but she could tell that he was just as scared as she was about Sam being missing. Sam was only 2 years old when they got started dating, but Mac acted as if she was his own daughter.

"Mac, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose Sam," Alexis Said letting the tears fall onto her cheeks.

"Lexi, we aren't going to lose her." He led her to the bed and he sat down with her in his arms.

"Have you talked to Monica and Alan? Have they been able to get the money?" Alexis asked.

"I talked to her earlier. She got the money approved but it is going to take a few hours to actually get the cash." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to call the station and see if they can talk to the bank." He gave her another kiss and walked out of the bedroom. Alexis wrapped a blanket around her body and laid back onto the.

"I'm going to get you back Sammy, I promise."

…

Sam rolled over in the bed and looked over at a sleeping Jason. She had tried to clean up the cuts on his body, but being trapped in the little room made it kind of hard. She watched as he blinked his eyes opened and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Hey how long have we been locked in this room?" Jason asked as he rolled over to face her.

"I have no idea. Do you think they are coming for us?" Sam asked.

"Of course they are coming for you. My grandfather probably paid the whole police station triple their salary to find us, and your mom and Mac are probably threatening to throw them in jail if they don't find us soon." He said trying to make the girl smile.

"Do you think my dad knows?"

"If you dad knows then we are defiantly going to get saved. Your dad run's this city Sammy; there is no way that he doesn't have everyone looking for you."

"Your right, we are going to be found." Jason opened his arms and allowed the tiny girl to crawl into his arms. Jason always had a crush on Sam ever since she helped his sneak out of the Quartermaine Mansion and they spent the whole night telling ghost stories around a camp fire they built in the woods near the house. She was his best friend and he planned to do everything it took to get her out safe.

…

Mac and Alexis sat in the living room along with Alan and Monica waiting for the man to call them with more information on their kids. They were able to get the money, so now they were waiting for the phone call to tell them when they could get their kids back. The cops didn't have a lead on where the kids were being held, so they hoped that the man would give up the kids willingly.

"What is taking so long?" Alan said in frustration.

"He still has a few minutes before the 24 hour deadline." Mac said trying not to scare the room.

"I hope he didn't hurt the kids," Monica sighed as they waited for the call.

Alexis watched in silence as the other people in the room waited for the phone call. She didn't even know how to react anymore. She just wanted her little girl home safe. The ringing of the phone caused Alexis to jump. The police officer nodded his head and allowed Mac to put the phone on speaker.

Alexis leaned toward the speaker. "This is Alexis Davis. We have your money."

"Yes, I am actually very proud that you were able to get my money. However, I called to inform you that you have been outbid."

"What?" Alexis asked through a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, but another person wanted those kids also, and they offered me almost 5 times what you were going to pay."

"We can get you more money," Alan said trying to reason with the man.

"I'm sorry, but the transaction has already been complete. I am sorry." With that he hung up the phone leaving everyone in the room speechless. Monica burst into tears and Alan wrapped his arms around his wife. Alexis just stared at the phone, not really comprehending what had just happened.

"Lexi, we are going to find another way to get the kids back." Mac said, but Alexis just sat on the couch in silence. The police informed them that they wouldn't stop looking for the kids. The officer offered to drive the Quartermaines home, and they left Mac and Alexis once again alone in the house.

"We aren't going to stop until we find her," Mac said wrapping his arms around her.

"That was our only chance of getting her back Mac. The cops have no leads; they have no idea where they are. We just lost Sam forever." Alexis yelled at Mac. She was angry they everyone was so calm about this. The chance of finding Sam was pretty much nonexistent t now, and they were acting like nothing was wrong. Alexis jumped of the couch and headed to the door.

"Lexi. Where are you going?" Mac asked with concern.

"I just need to be alone right now." She walked out of the house leaving Mac to worry about her.

…

Alexis drove around for hours. She didn't pay attention to where she was driving; she just drove trying to forget that she might never see her daughter again. She drove past all Sam's favorite places. The park that she and Jason would spend every day during the summer at, her favorite ice cream stand, everything in the town just reminded her of her daughter.

Alexis drove until she parked in front of his house. She didn't know why she was there, but she knew she needed to see him. Alexis knocked and his guards let her in and she followed the guard into the living room.

"Any word on Sam?" he asked as soon as she walked into the room. She waited until the guards closed the door before she broke down in tears.

He lead her to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "Someone else offered him more money. He sold our daughter, Sonny."

"What? Who?" Sonny pulled away from Alexis in shock.

"I don't know. He just said that someone else offered him more money. Alan was willing to out pay the person, but the man said that the transaction was complete." She said between sobs.

"We are going to find her Alexis. I'm going to put all my men on this until we bring Sam home."

Alexis looked at Sonny, but she saw Sam's eyes. She ran her hands through his hair, and brought his face to her. She kissed him with all the passion she had inside her. He let his arms travel down her back, and he pulled her closer to him. She started unbuttoning his shirt, as the kisses got more intense. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but she wasn't really thinking straight. All she could think about was how she had lost her daughter forever.


	11. Chapter 10

Alexis stared at the dreaded pink plus sign she was holding in her hands. How could this have happened? She was always careful, and now she sat on the floor of her bathroom terrified. She wiped the tears from her face and walked out of her room. She was shaking and could barely walk straight.

She opened the door and walked down the hall and stopped in front of Sam's room. She slowly walked into her daughter's room as the tears fell onto her face. It had been 3 months since Sam and Jason were taken. All the cops except Mac had pretty much given up on looking for the kids. They said at this point there was a slim chance at finding them.

She looked at the pictures of Sam that where spread out on her dresser. She couldn't believe that she was never going to see her little girl again. Not only was she never going to see Sam again, but now she was pregnant. She didn't want people to think she was replacing Sam, because she was going to get her daughter back. To top it all off, she didn't know if Mac was the father. She thought back to the night that she told Sonny that their daughter was sold to some random stranger.

_Alexis opened her eyes and was confused at where she was. She sat up slowly and realized that she was on the floor of Sonny's house. She wrapped the blanket closer to her body noticing that she wasn't wearing any clothes. _

"_I can't believe this." She started grabbing her clothes as Sonny began to wake up._

"_Are you ok?" Sonny asked with concern in his voice._

"_No, I'm not ok. Sam is still missing and I slept with you. I'm engaged Sonny, and you're married."_

"_I know but we needed each other last night Alexis. Our daughter is gone."_

"_We are going to find her. No one can ever know we slept together." Alexis said as she put her last piece of clothing on._

"_Ok, no one will ever know," he gave her his heart melting smile as she rushed out the door._

No one was supposed to find out about that night. It was suppose to be their secret, but if this baby was his, Mac would never forgive her.

She was brought out of her memory when Mac walked into Sam's room. "You haven't been here since Sam's been gone," he said sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She let the tears fall onto her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's been 3 months, Mac," she dug herself deeper into his arms.

"I know baby, but you can't give up hope. We are going to find her and bring Sam home."

Alexis pulled away from Mac and looked into his eyes. She knew she shouldn't tell him about the baby especially if there was a chance it's not his, but she couldn't keep it inside her anymore.

She took a deep breath, "Mac, I'm pregnant."

He looks of utter shock washed over his face, as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you are scared that because of this baby, Sam is going to feel like you forgot about her. But we are going to bring Sam home and this baby is going to be loved by its parents and its big sister. I'm so happy we are having a baby." He pulled away and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Why don't we go to Kelly's and get some food." He said as she let him led her out of Sam's room. Mac seemed so happy to be having his baby; she couldn't take that away from him, especially if Sam really never came home.

…

Sam looked around her sighed; all she wanted to do was go home. She looked at Jason who was sitting on the bed staring intently at the wall. "Are you ok Jas?" Sam asked the young boy.

"Yeah, do you think we are getting out of here soon?"

"I can answer that." James said entering the room. "Get ready because you are leaving here in 5 minutes."

"You are letting us go home?" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, I never said that," He said with a smile. "Unfortunately your two are very sought after children, and I was given an offer I wasn't able to refuse."

"What does that mean?" Jason and Sam were more confused than ever.

"It means you two are coming with me," A voice said as it entered the tiny room. The kids let out a gasp of shock.

"We aren't going anywhere with you." Sam said with anger in her voice.

"Now now, Samantha is that anyway to talk to your grandmother?" The women said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this Helena, why won't you let us go home?" Jason asked the evil women.

"My dear Natasha and I have some unfinished business, and you two are just perfect to help me."

Sam looked back between her grandmother and James. "So you are just going to hand us over to her?" she targeted her questions at the man.

"And what would the fun in that be?" he smiled at the children.

"James is going to help me handle you two." Just then two men walked into the room, and before the kids could react the men grabbed them and carried them out of the room. They threw them in the back of a van and drove off into the night.

…

Sam woke up when the van slammed to a halt. Sam blinked her eyes to adjusted to the darkness. Jason had a scared look on her face as the man dragged them out of the van and into a secluded house in the woods.

"Where are we?" Sam asked once the men locked them into the house.

"I don't know?" Jason said. He walked over and tried to open ever window but they were locked with metal bars on them. Every door in the house was also locked, there was no way out. He punched the wall in frustration. "Ugh."

"Jason. Hurting yourself isn't going to change anything." Sam said walking over to the boy. He collapsed onto the floor in tears. She wrapped her eyes around the crying boy.

"Sam what if we are trapped in this house forever?" he asked with tear in his eyes.

"Come on Jason, you know that is not going to happen. We are going to get out of here."

Sam gave the scared boy another smile, as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in the dark thinking how they were going to get out of this, and finally get back to their family.


	12. Chapter 11

**Five years later**

**Jason and Sam are 14**

**Kristina is 4**

**Mac and Alexis are married**

"Sam you have to do it." Jason managed to say with a weak voice.

"I can't, please don't make me to it." Sam said through tears. She clutched the gun between her shaking hands.

"Sam please, it's the only way."

"Please I can't." she was sobbing harder.

"Sam I promise it will be all over soon." Jason tried to calm the girl.

"I can't"

"Yes you can Sam. I believe in you." Was the last thing he said before darkness over took his mind.

"No Jason." She squeezed her eyes closed and then …. Bang.

…

Alexis wiped a tear from her cheek, as she watched her sleeping 4 year old daughter. The beeping of the heart monitors were a reminder of how Alexis' life fell completely apart. Her miracle daughter Kristina who came to her at the worst time in her life was now lying in the hospital bed. She was diagnosed with leukemia, and was now fighting for her life. Because Kristina got sick everyone had to get tested to see if they were a bone marrow match to the little girl, and everyone found out that Sonny was the father and not Mac. She still remembered the look on Mac's face when they told him he wasn't a father.

_Alexis tried to act strong for her little girl. Mac walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders._

"_We are going to find a donor for our little girl," Mac said trying to calm the scared women. _

"_Mac, I can't lose another child. After Sammy went missing I thought I had nothing to live for, but then Kristina came into the world, and it gave me hope. If I lose her too, I won't be able to go on." Alexis said _

_Alexis we aren't going to lose Krissy. You can't lose hope."Mac said as he tightened his arms around her._

_Just then the doctor walked into the room with a chart in his hand. _

"_Did you find a match for Kristina?" Alexis asked with hope in his voice. _

"_We did find a match. Sonny Corinthos matched." Alexis' breath was caught in her throat when she heard Sonny was a match._

"_Why was Sonny tested? I thought you said that family would match?"Mac asked with confusion._

"_Yes family was your best option at a match. That is why Sonny matched. Sonny agreed to donate and we will start treatment in the morning." The doctor finished his statement before leaving the stunned parents._

"_What did they mean Sonny was family?" Mac asked._

_Alexis stared at the ground as tears welled in her eyes._

"_Alexis?" Mac was growing impatient._

"_Sonny is Kristina's father."_

_Mac turned to leave the room. He was so furious at what her wife had just told him. He loved that little girl with all his heart, and now it turns out that she wasn't even his daughter._

"_Wait Mac let me explain." Alexis said with desperation in his voice. _

"_Why Alexis?" Mac asked with tears in his eyes._

"_After the man called and said he sold Sam, I didn't know what to do. I drove around town trying to understand that I was never going to see my little girl again. I ended up at Sonny and I told him what happened. We were both grieving for Sam and it just happened Mac. We needed each other." Alexis tried to explain to her husband. _

"_I could have gotten you through it Alexis. I loved Sam too." He gave one looked into the room before we walked away from the women her loved. _

Alexis couldn't believe how much she had screwed up her life. Sam got kidnapped; she cheated on the man she loved more than life itself and Kristina came close to dying. Why did the world hate her that much? She sat down next to her baby girl and watched her sleep hoping the morning would come so Kristina would be saved.

…

Alexis woke up to Mac running into the room. She was afraid why Mac was coming back to the hospital. She didn't have the energy to defend what she did to Mac anymore.

"Mac what are you doing back here?" Alexis asked rubbing her eyes.

"Alexis you need to know …" she started but she stopped him.

"Mac, I know you hate me for what I did, but right now I to worried about Kristina to fight."

"Lexi, what happened between us can wait. They found Sam." Mac said trying to catch his breath.

Alexis thought she was hearing things. "What did you just say?"

"They found Sam and Jason. They were just brought in."

"Oh My God." Alexis jumped out of the chair and raced toward the nurse station. Mac ran out of the room and finally caught up to her as she was frantically asking the nurses about her daughter.

"Samantha Davis. Where is she?" Alexis practically screamed at the nurse.

"She is in room 223." The nurse said as Alexis and Mac ran towards Sam room. Alexis got to the room and opened the door. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw her daughter lying in the hospital bed. It had been 5 years since Alexis saw her daughter her little girl was now 14 years old. She couldn't believe after all these years that her daughter was back home.

Sam looked up when the door opened. Her face lit up when she saw her mom after 5 years.

"Mom!" She said with excitement. Alexis ran over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh Sammy. I can't believe it is really you. I dreamt about this moment for years." Alexis let the tears fall as she hugged her daughter tighter then she had ever did before. Sam couldn't form words, all she cared about was being in her mother's arms once again. Sam sobbed as Alexis comforted her upset daughter.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok. You are home now, and nothing is going to ever take you away ever again."

"Mom where is Jason? Did they get him the medication in time?" Sam asked pulling away from her mother.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" Alexis brushed the tears off of Sam's cheeks.

"Right after they brought us to the house 5 years ago they injected Jason with some drug. Once a month they came back and injected him with an antidote. But he was getting really sick and they wouldn't give him the injection this month. Please tell me he got to the hospital in time." Sam said as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I'll go check on Jason," Mac said leaving the two alone.

"Sam, why did they drug Jason for 5 years?" Alexis asked concerned for her daughter.

"Grandmother thought if Jason's life was on the line that I would listen to her instead of trying to fight and escape."

Alexis couldn't believe what she just heard. "Sam did you just say your Grandmother injected Jason?"

"Yeah she was the one keeping us for the last 5 years."

Alexis couldn't believe that she missed her daughter for years because of her Helena. She was never going to let Helena touch her family ever again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Present time**

Sam looked down at her sleeping daughter and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her sisters were asleep in the hospital bed next to her. They look so peaceful even after everything that had just happened to them. Alexis walked into the hospital room and with two steaming cups of tea. She smiled and sat next to her eldest daughter and handed her a cup.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Alexis asked Sam.

"I'm good. This little guy is kicking up a storm and woke me up though. Here, feel." Sam grabbed her mom's hand and placed it on her bulging stomach.

Alexis' eyes lit up as she felt her grandbaby kick her hand. She was glad that all these attacks on the family weren't affecting the baby's development. "Did Dr. Lee tell you the sex?"

"She wants to do an ultra sound this morning before she discharges us. I can find out the sex then," Sam said with a smile.

Alexis gave a long look at her daughter, "Sam we need to talk about what happened."

"Mom I already told what happened. I got the call and they told me where I could find Krissy."

"Not about you saving Krissy. About what happened to you during the five years with Helena." Alexis said trying to get her daughter to open up to her.

"Mom we've talked about that a long time ago."

"No Sam we haven't. You told the cops about what Helena did to you, but you never talked about how it affected you."

"Mom, it's been 12 years. I got over it. And if we want to talk about something affecting someone why don't you look t yourself." Sam said giving her mother the look.

"Samantha, I don't know what you are talking about," she said not looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Come on mother, you killed Helena. You may have hated the women, however, she was family. Killing her had to have hurt you."

Alexis grabbed her daughter's hand. "Sam, what Helena did to you was unforgivable. I lost 5 years with you and she almost killed you and Jason. She deserved to die."

Sam looked over at her still sleeping sister. "It's hard to believe that they still have no idea about what Helena and James did."

"They shouldn't have to worry about something that happened before they were born. Helena was dangerous I don't want your sisters to know that I Killed her and that she kidnapped you for 5 years. They shouldn't have to be scared all the time." Alexis looked over at the girls.

"Aren't they going to find out what happened if we get attacked again?" Sam asked her mother as she stroked her little girl's back.

"Sam, James and Helena were behind you being kidnapped. They are both death, so these attacks have nothing to do with them."

"But they brought Krissy to the house they kept Jason and me at." Sam said trying to understand what these guys wanted.

"Sam, we are going to figure this out. If it has to do with the kidnapping then we will deal with it."

Alexis and Sam didn't realize that Molly and Kristina had woken up while they were talking. "What kidnapping?" Molly asked making Alexis and Sam jump.

Sam looked at her mother with concern afraid that they had heard about what happened 12 years ago.

"Girls we were just trying to figure out who is after the family."

"Mommy, are these guys going to kidnap us?" Molly asked with an innocent voice.

Alexis gave her daughter a sad look and wrapped her youngest daughter in her arms. "Molly, no one is going to kidnap you girls ever again. I'm going to protect you girls," Alexis smiled at her girls.

There was a knock at the door and Mac slowly opened the door. "How are you girls doing?" Mac said with a smile.

"We are all good," Kristina said with a smile.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if you girls were hurt." Mac said pulling Kristina and Molly into a hug.

"Daddy Mac everyone is safe. Mom said she is going to protect us." Molly said with a small smile.

"Your mother isn't going to protect you," Mac said to the girls.

"Mac what …" Alexis started to say but Mac cut her off.

"Your mother isn't going to protect you, because I am. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you girls." Mac said giving Alexis a smile.

"Does that mean you are moving back into the lake house?" Kristina asked excitedly.

"Krissy, I don't know …." Mac started to say.

"Yes sweetie, Mac is going to stay with us," Alexis gave her ex-husband a smile.

Sam wanted to state something about this being the opportunity for the adults to get together again, but Dr. Lee interrupted her.

"Hi, girls. How are you feeling Sam?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I feel good." Sam said with a smile rubbing her belly.

"Good, let's take a look at that baby."

Sam went to hand her daughter to her mother and woke up the little girl in the process. "Mommy, what's going on?"

Sam smiled at the tired girl. "The nice doctor is going to show us the baby on the TV."

"We get to see the baby. Will he dance for us?" The little girl said with a smile."

Everyone chucked at the little girl's excitement. "I'm afraid not sweetie." Lila crawled into her grandmother lap, as Dr. Lee started the ultrasound. She moved the wand over Sam's stomach and the picture of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Would you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Sam said with a smile.

"Well congratulation Sam, you are having a boy."

Everyone was excited about the new little boy that was going to join the family. And for the first time in month everyone was happy and they didn't worry about who was after them.


	14. Chapter 13

Alexis walked into the lake house behind Mac who was carrying a sleeping Lila in his arms. She sat on the couch as Mac placed this sleeping child on Sam's bed. He walked back into the room and sat let to Alexis on the couch.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for the girls to be by themselves?" Alexis asked Mac with concern.

"Sam and Kristina just got out of the hospital; they need to get out for a couple of hours. They only went to Kelly's for ice cream. Don't worry Lexi they have guards on them." Mac said truing to reassure the women.

"Mac you don't have to stay here with us. I'm sure we will be fine with the guards that Jason posted on us."

Mac turned to Alexis, and gently grabbed both of her hands. "Lexi, you know I love those girls more than anything, I want to protect them. I will protect them. Nothing is going to happen to them, we are going to protect them," He said as he stroked her cheek.

Alexis let a tear fall down her face as she stared into Mac big Hazel eyes. "It just terrifies me to think that there is someone who is after Sam again. I mean we lost 5 years with her Mac, I can't even image what would happen if we lost her again."

"Lexi, we don't even know if this is the same people that kidnapped Sam when she was 9."

"Sam was kidnapped when she was nine?" a voice practically yelled bring the couple out of their thoughts. They turned and we face with a shocked Kristina and Molly, and a scared Sam.

The look of terror was written across Alexis' face, and she didn't even know how to answer her daughter. She knew that the Kristina and Molly had to find out about James eventually, but this was not the way she wanted them to find out.

Sam noticed the panic on her mother's face, and decided to step in. "Krissy, what you just heard, it's complicated."

"What so complicated about it? Sam, were you kidnapped or not?" Kristina asked with anger in her voice.

"Krissy," Sam started to say but she was interrupted.

"No don't Krissy me. Answer the question Sam?"

Sam looked down at the floor as she answered her sister's question, "Yes, I was kidnapped."

"I can't believe you guys lied to us," she screamed as she grabbed Molly's hand dragged the confused girl to her room before slamming the door.

Alexis covered her face in frustration. "I can't believe they found out this way."

"Mom, we knew we couldn't keep them in the dark about James forever. I mean if these attacks have to do with him, then they really need to know what happened." Sam said trying to comfort her mother.

"I need to go explain everything to them," Alexis said looking at Mac.

"No mom. I need to explain it to them. I was the one was kidnapped, and it was my decision to lie to them for all these year." Sam took a deep breath before walking out of the living room.

Sam walked up to her middle sister's room and gently knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything but she pushed the door open anyway. She found the 2 girls cuddled together in Kristina bed.

"Go away." Kristina said through clenched teeth.

"Krissy, you guys need to let me explain." Sam walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girls.

"Explain, explain. How could you not tell us you were kidnapped for 5 years? That sounds like something really important to tell your little sisters."

"You girls have to understand that we didn't tell you to protect you. It happened a long time ago, and we didn't want you two to be spending your lives looking over your shoulders in fear." Sam said trying to reassure the girls.

"Sammy, we had a right to know. You are our sister and we love you." Molly spoke for the first time since overhearing the adults in the living room.

"You two are right. You have the right to know." Sam took a deep breath and began telling her sisters bout the 5 years of her life she was trying to forget.

"When I was 9 a man named James kidnapped me and Jason from outside of Kelly's. He locked us in a room for over 24 hours using us as ransom against the Quartermaines and the Cassidines trying to get money out of them."

"The Quartermaines and the Cassidines have money, why didn't they just pay James to get you guys back?"

"Mom and Monica got the money, but apparently he was offered more money for us." Sam said looking down at her hands.

"Wait, are you telling me that this James guy sold you to some whack job?" Kristina said with surprise.

"Yeah, actually that whack job as you described it was Helena." Sam said as the shock of her news swept over the girls faces.

"Helena, as in Helena Cassadine?"

"Yup. James starting working for Helena and they kept us in the same house they kept you in Krissy. They kept us there for 5 years."

"Wait why didn't you try to escape?" Molly asked Sam.

Sam let a tear fall onto her cheek hating this part of the story. "Helena knew that we would try to escape, so she did something that would guarantee we stayed in the house."

"What did she do?" Kristina asked grabbed Sam's hand.

"She injected Jason with this poison. He needed to get monthly injecting in order to survive. If I acted out she would threatened to not give Jason the meds."

"So how were you finally saved?" Molly asked getting into the story.

"Jason was really sick and he needed the medication within that day, I guess I pissed Helena off somehow, and she refused to give Jason the drugs. I nothing to lose thinking that Jason was going to die, so I fought James and got the gun away from him. I killed him." Sam said letting more tears fall onto her cheeks.

Kristina wrapped her arms around her big sister. "Sam you had to kill him. You saved Jason."

"I know, it's just hard to wrap my head around it all. It still doesn't feel real." Sam said wiping her tears.

"What happened to Helena?" Molly asked realizing her sister never told her the outcome of the women in the story.

"Um … Helena left after I shot James. She died about a year later," Sam said to the girls.

"How did she die?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said lying through her teeth. She hated lying to them again, but this was not her secret to tell.

"Do you think that the James thing has to do with the attacks happening now?"

"We think so. But you girls have nothing to worry about. Mac and the police force is going to protect everyone," Sam said to the girls.

"Thanks for telling us the truth Sam," Kristina said with a small smile.

Sam wrapped her arms around her sister and gave them a big hug. "Now you two get to bed." Sam left the girls to get ready for bed, and we went and joined her mother and Mac in the living room.

"Sam, how did it go?" Alexis asked as her daughter joined her on the couch.

"I think it went better than I expected. But mom I didn't tell them the truth about Helena. I told them I didn't know how she died."

"Mom, I think you should tell them what happened. They understood when I told them I killed James, and they will understand why you killed Helena." Sam said looking at her mother.

"Sweetie, you killed James in self defense. I hunted down Helena and killed her when she was defenseless. I don't want them to think of me as a monster." She said as Mac rubbed her back and Sam grabbed her hands.

"Mom you are not a monster. You protected your kids by killing Helena. You did what you had to do. I love you," She wrapped her arms around her mom.

"I love you too."

Sam then got off the couch and headed to her room. Alexis let Mac wrap his arms around her. "Sam's right, you are the farthest thing from a monster," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Mac. I'm glad you are staying here. It makes me feel safe knowing you are looking after the girls." Alexis said as she snuggled into his body.

"I'm glad I'm head too."


	15. Chapter 14

Sam walked into the kitchen and found Kristina, Lila and Molly sitting eating breakfast. She smiled at the girls as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head and grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey, mommy that's mine." Lila said with a pout.

"Sorry baby. Where's your Nana?" Sam said joining the girls at the table.

"She is still in bed with Mac," Kristina said with a smile.

Sam was in shock with what her sister just said to her. "Wait Mom and Mac are in bed together?"

"They are in the bed together, but I don't know if they are together," Kristina said.

"I think it is romantic that Mom and daddy Mac are getting back together," Molly said with a smile as she drank her juice.

Just then Mac walked into the room. The girls exchanged glances noticing Mac messy hair. "How did you girls sleep?" He said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"He slept well Mac. How did you sleep?" Kristina said flashing a smile at Sam.

"I slept great," He said not catching on to the girls.

"Is my mom awake?" Sam asked Mac.

"Yeah, but she is still lying in bed."

Sam ran out of the room and straight to her mother's room. She quickly knocked, however, she busted through the door before Alexis could answer.

"Sam, are you ok?" Alexis asked confused why her daughter barged into her room.

"Mom, I'm fine. Did you have fun last night?" Sam said sitting on the bed in front of her mother.

Alexis immediately knew where Sam was going with the conversation. "Samantha nothing happened between Mac and I last night."

"Come on mom. He slept in here last night; don't tell me you guys didn't end up sleeping together."

"Nothing happened, Samantha. I didn't want him to sleep on the couch. All we did was talk." Alexis said pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Are you serious mom? Are you telling me that Mac slept in the same bed as you and nothing happened?" Sam asked with disappointment.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you." Alexis stood up and walked into the bathroom laving Sam sitting on her bed.

"Mom, you can be so stubborn sometimes."

Just then Sam's phone rang. She looked at the number not recognizing it. She answered the phone afraid of who was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Samantha, it's nice to talk to you again." The man who kidnapped Kristina said into the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam said with fear in her voice.

"I thought you figured out why I wanted revenge on you. You killed James, and you deserve to pay for that."

"How do you know James?"

"You will find out when we finally meet in person."

"You will never come anywhere near me or my family," she screamed into the phone just as Alexis walked out of the bathroom.

Sam slammed her phone onto the bed just as Alexis walked over the girl with fear on her face. "Sammy, who was that? You need to take deep breaths, sweetie." She said noticing the scared and stressed expression her daughter had. Sam had been through so much over the last few weeks, and it wasn't good for the baby.

"That was the man who kidnapped Krissy." Sam said staring past Alexis into space. Alexis sat on the bed and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"What did he say?"

"That we were going to meet in person."

Alexis wrapped the girl in her arms. "Sam, that isn't going to happen, he isn't coming near you girls again."

"Mom, I know you and Mac are going to try everything you can to protect this family, but you can't really make that promise. Unless he is dead, there is always that chance that he will get to us."

"He isn't going to get to you Sam. I'll make sure of it." Sam watched as Alexis' eyes hardened and Sam remembered seeing that look once before. Alexis gave a small smile to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead before heading to the join the rest of the family for breakfast.

…

Mac sat on the couch reading the case file from 12 years ago. Sam came out of the kitchen and joined Mac on the couch. Alexis had taken the girls and Lila shopping, and Sam made an excuse to get out of going so she would have a chance to Mac alone.

"Can I talk to you about my mother?" Sam asked the older man.

"Sam, no matter how many times you bring it up, your mother and I are not getting together," Mac said without looking up from the file.

"This isn't about you and my mother. Even though I truly believe you are still in love, and denying your feeling are just torturing the both of you …." Sam started to rant, but Mac stop her.

"Sam."

She took a deep breath, "I'm worried about my mom." Mac put the file down when he heard the concern in the women's voice.

"Why are you concerned about Alexis?" he turned and faced Sam and gave her his full attention.

"This morning when I was talking to her about this threat, I saw that look in her eyes."

"What look?"

"The look she got when she decided to go after Helena. That dark look she got in her eyes. She was so focused on getting revenge and protecting me and Krissy that she almost lost herself with anger."

"Sam, that isn't going to happen again,"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes this morning. It was the same look as last time. She was so distant; it was like she was willing to risk everything to get revenge."

"You have to understand that things are different now. When you mom went after Helena she really didn't have a lot to lose. You were saved Sam, but you were different and afraid of everything. Kristina was getting over the cancer, and Sonny filed for custody for both you girls. She truly believed she had nothing left. Now she has you girl all living under the same roof, she has Lila and your new son. Sam she won't throw all that away, I won't let her."

"I hope you are right Mac. I can't lose my mom."

"No one is losing anyone," Mac said with a smile. "Now, your mom is going to kill me if I don't make sure you eat, what do you want?"

"Mac, I'm not a little kid, I can make my own food."

"Make your own food? Since when can you cook?" He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at the comment. "You're right. But I'll come help you."

Just as they headed toward the kitchen a clap of thunder exploded outside the house, and the rain came pouring. While they were eating Alexis called and said that her and the girls were going to eat at the metro court and wait for the rain to let up. Mac told her that if it didn't let up soon that she should just stay the night and not risk driving in the rain.

Sam walked over to the window and watched the rain outside. The rain was really coming down outside and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. "Is mom going to get a room at the metro court?"

"Yeah. It's already 10:30, and the rain isn't going to stop." Just then the power cut off and the house went black.

"Shit." Mac said as the lights went out.

"The storm must have knocked the power out." I think there are flash lights in kitchen." Sam started to make her way to the kitchen but Mac stopped her.

"I'll go get them. Sit on the couch, I don't want you tripping over something and hurting the baby.

Sam waited as Mac got the flash lights and returned to the couch. They sat in silence trying to figure out what to do next. Sam grabbed a pack of cards from the table and dealt out and they played a couple of hand of poker.

Just as they finished their 3rd round, they heard the kitchen door open. "Why would Alexis risk driving in this weather." Mac said with concern.

"I don't think that's my mom." Sam said with concern.

"You're right about that," a man's voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Mac immediately placed himself between Sam and the mystery man. Sam protectively rubbed her belly, as she stared up the man who had been terrorizing her family for months.

"Well, it's about time we officially meet in person Samantha," the man said. Even in the dark Sam could tell that he was enjoying the fear on her and Mac's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked trying to finally understand what this guy wanted.

"I guess it's about time for you to understand who I am. My name is Jonathan Frank, and 12 years ago you killed my father."

"James was your father?"

"Yes he was, and you are going to pay for killing him," James said taking a step toward them raising a gun straight at Mac's chest.


	16. Chapter 15

Sam stared at the gun in Jonathon's hands with wide eyes. "You don't want to do this. Mac's a cop; if you kill him you could get the death penalty."

"Oh Sammy, you sound like I'm going to get caught after I kill you and your daddy here," Jonathon said with a laugh.

Mac could feel Sam tense from behind him, "Sam's right, just walk away, and no one will get hurt."

"Do you really think that I can walk away after what this bitch did to my family?"

"Why now?" Sam asked with confusion present in her voice. "It's been years, why did you decide to come after us now?"

"Recent event in my life made me realize what happened between you and my father will follow me through my whole life. I will always be known as the son of the man who kidnapped the Quartermaine and the Cassidine airs. But that's going to change soon."

Mac and Sam noticed a smile creep across his face as he squeezed the trigger of the gun.

BANG

Sam let out a scream as the bullet hit Mac. The man groaned in pain as the bullet sliced through his arm.

"Now you didn't think I would just come here and kill you that easily. I'm going to make that little girl of yours watch you die, the same way I had to watch my father die."

Sam grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and applied pressure on Mac's wound.

"I'll see you later, Sam." With that, Jonathon walked out of the front door, and away from Lake House.

Sam watched him walk out of the house, as she let the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She turned her attention back to her father figure when she heard him grunt in pain. "Mac we need to get you to the hospital," she said with more panic in her voice then she wanted.

"Sam I'm fine, it's just a graze. We just need to clean it up, and you can stitch it up," he was talking through clench teeth, trying to hide the pain.

"What, there is no way I'm stitching you up. You need to get a doctor to do it."

"Sam, the storm is bad out there, and I'm not risking you and your baby's life for a superficial wound. You've given Jason stitches before right?"

"Yeah, but …"

"No buts Sam. Go get the first aid kit from the bathroom and the needle and thread."

Sam did what he said and returned a few minutes later with the supplies. Mac took off his shirt and Sam started cleaning the wound. She grabbed a bottle of vodka off the shelf and handed it to the man.

"Drink it. It will help with the pain," she said with a small smile.

He laughed as she took a chug of the clear liquid. Sam started stitching his wound cringing at even noise of pain that escaped Mac's mouth.

"I'm sorry," as she finished the last stitch.

"It's ok."

Sam wrapped his arm and gave him a small smile, "Done."

"Good um Sam, how about we don't tell your mom about this."

"Mac, she needs to know that Jonathon came after us again." Sam said in disbelief that he would want to lie to her mother.

"We can tell her about Jonathon coming here and what he said to us, but I do not want her to know I was shot. I don't want her to worry about me. She has enough to worry about with your girls."

"Ok, but if she figure's it out, your taking all the blame."

"Deal." He pulled his 'daughter' into her arms realizing that she was shaking. "I'm going to protect you girls. He is not going to hurt any of you guys." He said pulled Sam closer to him, letting her know that she is safe.

"I know. Mac I wanted to thank you for being there for me through everything. You've been more of a father to me then Sonny had ever been. Thank you."

"Sam, you know I see you girls as my own. Even though I'm not your biological father, I'm still going to be there for all of you." He said feeling her drifting off to sleep.

"I love you dad," Sam said sounding like a little child before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Sammy." he said with a smile on his face.

Once she was fully asleep, she laid her on the couch and placed a blanket over her body. He didn't want to place her in the room, afraid of being too far away from the pregnant women. He placed the bloody towels into a bucket of bleach, and returned to the living room, and falling asleep in the recliner while watching Sam, making sure she was safe.

…

Alexis and the girls returned home around 8am to find Sam and Mac still asleep in the living room. She went and placed the breakfast they had bought for Mac and Sam from Kelly's in the kitchen.

"Why don't you girls give Lila a bath, and you can shower. I'll wake them up." Alexis watched as the three young girls retreated to the other side of the house before she went to wake the two in the living room.

She ran her hand through Mac's hair before whispering in his ear, "Mac, it's time to wake up."

Mac opened his eyes and smiled at Alexis. "Hey."

"Why didn't you sleep in the bedroom? This chair doesn't look comfortable at all."

"Power went because of the storm. I wanted to keep my eyes on Sam. It made me feel better knowing she was safe."

She smiled at his reasoning, she was so glad he was so protective of the girls. "I brought coffee from Kelly's, it's in the kitchen." Mac retreated to the kitchen, as Alexis went to wake her eldest daughter.

"Sammy, baby, it's time to wake up." Sam groaned as she buried her head into the pillow. "Come on Sam, we brought breakfast from Kelly's."

Sam blinked her eyes opened, and smiled at her mom. "Hey, mom."

"Hey baby. Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure." Alexis helped Sam off the couch and she placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they walked into the kitchen. Sam sat down at the table next to Mac and dug into the food he placed in front of her. Alexis leaned against the counter drinking coffee, watching the two eat in silence.

"So what did you guys to last night?" Alexis asked breaking the silence.

Sam looked over at Mac giving him a look before dropping her eyes back to her plate.

Alexis saw the exchange between the two, and knew they were hiding something. "What happened?"

"Lexi, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't overact, because everything is fine now."

"Yeah, really mom it's not a big deal," Sam claimed stuffing another fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Mac, Samantha, someone better tell me what happened, or everything is not going to be ok." She said treating the two.

"Um … so the man who is after us came here last night." Sam said acting as causal as possible.

"WHAT." Alexis screamed at the pair. "That psycho was here, and your acting like everything is fine."

Mac got up from the table and walked over to the distressed women. He placed her arms on her shoulders trying to calm her. "Lexi, everything is fine. Sam's ok, I'm ok, we handled it."

"Yeah he told us why he is attacking us," Sam said from the table.

"What did he say his reason is?" Alexis asked as she started to calm down from Mac's touch.

Sam looked at her mother, "He's James' son."


	17. Chapter 16

Alexis face went pale after Sam revealed the identity of the man who was after their family. Mac noticed this and led her over to the table.

"Lexi, sit down. Everything is ok." Mac tried to tell her.

"So this man is really James' son?" Alexis struggled to get the words out.

"Yeah, his name is Jonathon Frank." Sam said turning her attention to her mother.

"Ok, I want to know what happened last night." She claimed looking between the two.

Sam took a breath before starting the story, "The power went out because of the storm last night, so Mac and I were in the living room. We heard the kitchen door open, and we just assumed you decided to drive home. But then Jonathon walked into the room. He told us who he was and said he would be seeing us soon. He claimed he wasn't going to let us die that easily, because he wanted to make Lila watch me die." Sam's voice became a whisper as she finished telling Alexis the story.

Alexis grabbed her daughter's hands, "That isn't going to happen Sam."

Sam gave her mother a small smile.

"So he just left, just like that?"

"Yeah Lex," Mac said giving Alexis a smile. Sam and Mac exchanged a look relieved that they didn't have to reveal that Mac had been shot.

Alexis pulled Sam into her arms, "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you guys." After she let go of Sam, and engulfed Mac into a similar bone crushing hug, however, she jumped back when Mac grunted in pain.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Alexis asked with concern.

"I'm fine Lexi, just sore from sleeping in that chair," he said lying through his teeth.

"That wasn't a sore cry that was a cry of pain. Are you hurt?" She asked, her voice getting louder.

"I'm fine."

Sam watched the exchange between the two adult. Mac was trying to hide the pain, and Alexis was getting more upset by the second.

"Mac, you should just tell her. She is going to find out eventually," Sam said breaking the two from their intense staring contest.

Mac gave in, and let out a deep breath. "Jonathon, he shot me last night."

"WHAT," Alexis screamed.

"Lexi, I'm fine really. It was just a graze on my arm, and Sam stitched me up, good as new. It's just a little sore."

"You're telling me that a manic brought a gun into this house and pointed it at you and my pregnant daughter, and you weren't going to tell me?" Alexis was furious they the two would try and hide something like that from her.

"Mom really, everyone is fine. Me and the baby weren't hurt, Mac's fine. There is nothing for you to freak out about." Sam tried to calm down her mother, but she knew it didn't work.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital, you could get an infection, why would you let Sam stitch you up, she isn't a doctor."

"I wasn't going to risk Sam and your grandson's life by trying to drive in the storm last night, and there was no way in hell I was going to leave her in the lake house by herself," Mac yelled, his voice getting louder.

They stared at each other with furry in their eyes, neither one was backing down. "Really mom, everyone is fine." Sam said rubbing her belly, trying to get Alexis to understand that she was overreacting.

"Sam, please go to your room. Mac and I need to talk." Alexis said through her teeth. Sam knew there was no point in arguing with her mother, so she got up from the table and went to her room. She opened the door of her bedroom and found Molly lying on her bed, while Kristina was helping Lila get undress for her bath.

"Mommy!" Lila squealed once Sam was in the room. Sam picked up the excited girl and placed a kiss on her head.

"How did you like your sleepover at the metro court?" Sam asked her daughter as she placed her on the bed.

"Good, nana let us eat dinner in the bed and then we watched a movie,' Lila said with a smile.

'That's so good baby, why don't you let Aunt Molly give you a bath."

Sam watched as Molly and Lila ran into the bedroom before she collapsed onto the bed.

"So why was mom and Mac yelling?" Kristina asked sitting next to her big sister.

"There was an incident last night and mom is freaking out about it."

"What incident?"

"The man who kidnapped you a few months ago came to the house, and he shot Mac in the arm." Sam noticed that panic on the teen's face so she continued. "It was a graze he is fine, just needed stitches."

"He had a gun. Did he hurt you or the baby?" Kristina asked with panic in his voice.

Sam rubbed her expanding baby bump as the boy kicked where her hand was. "No sweetie we are fine. Mom is just mad because we tried to hide it from her."

"Sam, are you sure you are ok?" Sam heard the concern in her sister's voice.

"Yeah sweetie, we are fine. I just want to catch this guy, so our lives can go back to normal." Sam said pulling her sister into a hug, hoping to calm the young girl's nerves.

…

Mac stared at Alexis as she paced around the kitchen. "Lexi, I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry."

Alexis just stared at Mac with disbelief. "Mac, this man brought a gun into this house and pointed it at you and my pregnant daughter. He shot you Mac. Of course I'm going to worry."

"We are fine, Sam wasn't hurt." Mac said pulling her into a hug.

"I know, I just don't know what I would do without you." She said burying her head in his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, or the girls." He was stroking her hair trying to claim her, while taking in her scent. He wouldn't admit it to anyone especially Sam, but he really missed being with Alexis, and he really enjoyed having her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

"You have a right to be mad Lexi. This man is treating you daughter's lives. Sam's pregnant, she doesn't need all this stress, and I know you are worried about her."

"I should go talk to Sam," she said pulling away from Mac.

"Yeah."

Alexis walked out of the kitchen leaving Mac alone.

…

Alexis walked into her daughter's bedroom to find Sam and Kristina sitting on the bed talking. "Hey girls, where is Molly and Lila?"

"Molly is giving her a bath. Are you still mad?" Sam asked when Alexis joined them on the bed.

"Sam, I'm not mad, I'm just worried. Jonathon could have hurt you and that little boy of yours."

"I know Mom," Sam said dropping her eyes to the bed.

"I just don't even want to think about what would have happened if he would have actually hurt you Sam," Alexis said her voice cracking.

Sam pulled her mother into her arms. "Mac is going to catch this guy, and nothing is going to happen to any of us."

Alexis extended her arm to her middle daughter and had her join into the hug. "I love you girls more them anything."

"We love you too, mom."


	18. Chapter 17

Everything has been extremely quiet at the Davis' lake house. It had been a month since Jonathan had attacked Sam and Mac and they hadn't seen any sign of him since. Sam was now five months pregnant and getting restless with her pregnancy.

"Ughh," Sam yelled in frustration from her spot on the couch.

"What's your problem?" Kristina asked her.

"Your nephew is making me so uncomfortable."

"Hey don't blame my nephew for your problems," Kristina claimed reaching over the couch and rubbing the spot where the little boy lay in her sister belly.

"I'm only 5 months pregnant and I he won't let me get into a comfortable position and he won't stop moving around. Lila wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with her."

"Get used to it. That little boy is going to stay right where he is for four more months, weather he likes it or not," Alexis claimed walking into the living room with Lila in her arms.

"Mom, just because Lila was 2 months premature, don't mean this little guy will be premature too," Sam said as Alexis placed a giggling Lila on the floor with Molly.

"Why was Lila born so early again?" Mac asked from his spot on the couch.

"Jason got himself shot, and it caused Sam to go into labor," Alexis said bluntly.

"Mom …"

"What it's true."

"It was a lot more complicated than that. Dr. Lee was already worried about my stress and blood pressure."

"And the stress of Jason getting shot didn't help."

Sam gave up knowing she wouldn't win the fight against her mother. Just then the doorbell rang, and Mac got up to answer it. When he opened the door there was an envelope lying on the ground. He grabbed the envelope and closed the door not before looking around outside to see if anyone was there.

"It's address to you Lexi," Mac said handing the envelope to Alexis, who had taken a seat between her two older daughters on the couch.

"Who is it from?" Sam asked her mother.

"It has no return address," Alexis said as she turned the envelope over and opened it. Alexis pulled out a single picture and she felt her whole world stop.

Everyone saw Alexis freeze once she opened the envelope.

"Mom?" Kristina said with worry in her voice.

Sam leaned over and looked at the picture in her mother's hand. As soon as she saw it she knew why her mother was freaking out. She grabbed the picture from her mother's hand and pulled Alexis off the couch and led her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"It's nothing," Sam said as she grabbed Mac and the three of them walking into the bedroom and locked the door leaving a confused Molly and Kristina in the living room.

…

Alexis sat down on the bed and Sam sat down next to her trying to get her mom to look at her. "Mom. Mom. Come on look at me. This picture isn't you. Come on mom, don't let her ruin your life again." Sam begged her mom with tears in her eyes. Alexis just stared past Sam, eye glazed over, lost in the memories tied in the picture.

Mac was confused on what was happening with the women he was secretly still in love with. He grabbed the picture that Sam placed on the bed and gasped at the sight. In the center of the picture was a beaten up Helena gagged and tied to a chair. Next to her was a younger Alexis holding a 9 millimeter gun to Helena's temple. The look of anger and pain was written on her face and her finger was on the trigger. Mac knew that Alexis had pulled the trigger and placed a bullet in Helena's head killing the women and getting revenge on the women who ruined her life. Mac glanced up from the picture at the women on the bed struggling to keep a grasp on reality. Sam turned to Mac, her eyes begging him to help her get Alexis back.

"Sam go to the living room and make up an excuse for your sisters, I'll take care of Alexis."

Sam looked at her mother again before standing up, placing a kiss on her mother's head and leaving the room. Mac sat down on the bed in front of Alexis and moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Come on Lexi, this isn't you in the picture. Don't let Helena take away what you have now." When Alexis didn't move he took the women in his arms and laid down on the bed with her. He held the trembling women as close to him as possible, trying to calm the women's fears.

…

Sam closed the door of her mother's door, and took a deep breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the living room. Kristina and Molly were sitting on the couch whispering as Lila laid between them falling asleep.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Molly asked once the girls saw Sam walking into the living room.

"She's fine. She and Mac are talking. Come on baby let's get you to bed," Sam said as she went and lifted Lila off the couch.

"Sam .." Kristina started to question her sister.

"Not now Kristina. She'll tell you guys when she is ready," Sam said walking away with her tired daughter in her arms.

Kristina and Molly watched Sam disappear into her bedroom. "I'm so tired of all the secrets in this family," Kristina said with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you think it was a picture of?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, but I will bet it has to do with when Sam was kidnapped."

"What do we do, I doubt mom will tell us."

"We find out ourselves," Kristina said with a smile.

…

It was around one in the morning when Kristina crept out of her room and into her little sister's bedroom. She went over and shook Molly awake.

"Kristina? What do you want?" A cranky Molly asked rolling away from her sister.

"Don't you want to know about the picture?"

"Yes, but why now?"

"Cause mom and Mac are sleep, it's the only way to sneak in and get the picture without them knowing."

"Ugh, fine," Molly got out of bed and quietly followed Kristina to her mom's room.

"Keep watch and make sure Sam doesn't wake up and see us," Kristina whispered.

"Why would Sam wake up?"

"Because she goes to the bathroom like every 5 minutes now that she is pregnant. Now keep watch."

Kristina opened the door quietly and crept into her mother's bedroom as quietly as she could. She saw her mother asleep in Mac's arms, and they looked peaceful. She looked around and found the picture sitting on the table next to the bed. She grabbed the picture and crept back out of the room. She grabbed Molly and dragged her back into her bedroom. Once the door was closed the sat on the bed and placed the picture faced down on the bed between them.

"This picture can change everything. You saw the way mom freaked when she saw it," Kristina said.

"Maybe we should wait for mom to tell us," Molly said unsure, afraid of what Alexis or even Sam would do to them for looking at the picture.

"Molly we need to know. On three we look. One … Two … Three." Kristina and Molly flipped the picture and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh my god," Kristina said louder than they anticipated. They stared at the picture in complete shock. Just then Kristina door opened, and revealed a tired looking Sam.

"What's the yelling about?" Sam asked but froze when she saw the picture in the girls hands.

"Mom killed Helena?" Molly asked.

"I told you that mom would tell you about the picture when she was ready. You had no right to go into her room and take the photo," Sam said as she went over and grabbed the photo out of her sister's hands.

"No. You had no right to lie to us again. We asked what happened to Helena and you lied to our face. I'm tired of all the god damn lies in this family. We deserved to know that our mother killed Helena in cold blood." Kristina yelled at her older sister.

Just then they heard a gasp and a thud from the hallway. The girls ran outside and found Alexis collapsed outside the door.


	19. Chapter 18

"Mom," Sam yelled and ran over to her mother and bent down next to her as best she could with her bulging belly. Sam checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. She looked up at her sister and saw them crying in the doorway staring down at them. Just then Mac ran out into the hallways and saw Alexis on the ground. He ran over to her and helped Sam up so he could check on the women who was still out cold on the floor.

"What happened?" Mac asked as he tried to wake up the women.

"Molly and Kristina snuck into the room and looked at the picture she got in the mail today. Kristina was yelling about mom being a cold blooded killer and she must have heard," Sam said with anger boiling in her voice.

"Sam, I didn't mean .." Kristina started to say.

"No Kristina. We told you not to look at the picture, and that mom would tell you about it when she was ready. But you never listen, and now look. Mom was barely holding it together and you just made it a hundred times worse, because you couldn't listen just this once," Sam yelled at her sister.

"Sam relax, it's not good for the baby. Kristina, Molly, go to bed we will talk about this in the morning." Mac said to the group not wanting to deal with the wrath of the Davis sisters yelling at each other.

The two younger girls took one last look at their mother before going into their rooms. Mac scooped Alexis into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, with Sam fallowing close behind. He placed Alexis on the bed and continued to try and wake her up.

"Sam why don't you go to bed, you're exhausted."

"No." Sam said not even trying to make an excuse for the man. They watched the women until she started to stir after about five minutes. Alexis blinked her eyes opened as Mac pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a loving tone.

"I'm a little dizzy. What happened?" Alexis asked trying to scoot herself up on the bed.

"What do you remember mom?" Sam asked with concern in her voice.

"Umm …" Alexis said scrunching her face up trying to remember. "I woke up to yelling. I went into the hallway and …" Alexis face lost all color "They saw the picture, they know that I killed Helena," Alexis said with sheer panic in her voice.

Sam looked away from her mother, not able to deal with the pain her mother was feeling right now. "Oh my god, they hate me," Alexis said with tears filling her eyes.

"Lex, they don't hate you," Mac tried to reassure the women.

"Yes they do, my babies think I'm a monster," Alexis sobbed. Mac took the crying women into his arms and let her openly cry, as he rocked her back and forth. Sam took that as her cue to leave and she left the man she saw as her father to take care of her mother.

…

Alexis woke up to the feeling of another's persons arms wrapped around her. She looked over and saw Mac pressed up against her fast asleep. It took her a few minutes to remember the events of last night. Molly and Kristina saw the picture that haunted her dreams. She would have to explain to them what she did all those years ago. She took a deep breath before getting out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was early the clock said with was 6 am, but she couldn't sleep another wink. She splashed water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she aged 10 years over night. She shook her head and headed to check on the girls. Molly and Kristina were huddled together in Kristina bed. They must have not wanted to sleep alone after what happened last night. She quietly closed the door and went to her oldest daughter's room. She opened the door carefully and found Sam asleep on her side, but she found Lila lying awake clutching her stuffed zebra that she loved.

"Hey baby girl," Alexis said as she picked up the little girl and walked out of the room.

"Nanna," Lila said as she laid her head on Alexis shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth, while still clutching the zebra in the other hand.

"You still tired?" Alexis asked as she rubbed the little girl's back and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Uh huh."

"Then why are you awake?"

"Don kno," Lila said with a yawn. She snuggled into her grandmother's arms. "Juice?"

"Sure baby," Alexis stood up with the little girl in her arms and went and grabbed some apple juice from the fridge. She went back to the couch and turned on the tv and turned on Nick jr for the little girl.

They were half way through the second episode of Fresh Beat Band when Alexis heard movement from the hallway, and then Mac kissed her on her head before joining them on the couch.

"Grampi," a now fully awake Lila claimed before crawling off Alexis onto Mac's lap.

"Hi sweetheart," he said blowing a raspberry on her cheek. The little girl squealed in delight. Alexis smiled at the sight, glad that Mac was so close to Lila.

"How are you feeling Lexi?" Mac asked once the little girl on his lap started playing attention to the tv again.

"I'm fine."

"Lex."

Alexis took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "I'm just worried."

"The girls aren't going to see you any different."

"I just need to get this talk over with," Alexis claimed before standing up and headed towards Kristina's room.

"It's 7 in the morning."

But Alexis ignored him and went into her middle daughter's room. She pushed the door open and found that they were still asleep. Alexis took a deep breath before walking across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed the hair out of their faces and watched them sleep for a few minutes. After a few minutes they started to stir, and they started to wake up.

"Mommy," Molly groggily said.

"Hey baby, we need to talk."

Alexis let the two girls fully wake before saying anything else.

Kristina decided to break the silence. "Mom, I didn't mean to upset you last night. We were just tired of all the secrets and we wanted to know what the picture was about."

"Kristina, it's ok. You guys were right. You guys are old enough to know everything that happened," Alexis said wiping the tears from Kristina's face.

"Do you want me to get Sam?" Molly asked.

"No sweetheart. Sam already knows everything that happened, and she doesn't need the stress of remember what happened years ago."

Alexis took a second before starting the story that could change her life. "You guys know now that Sam was kidnapped for 5 years by James and Helena."

"Yeah."

"Sam shot James in order to escape with Jason, but Helena got away," Alexis said as she told her daughters what happened to her grandmother.


	20. author note :

Hey guys …

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It keeps me motivated to write more, and it lets me know if you guys like the direction the story is going

The next couple chapters are going to be flashbacks to the past, so don't get confused

Xoxo, Abbie


	21. Chapter 19

**Past**

**A week after Sam and Jason escaped from Helena and James **

**Sam and Jason are 14**

**Kristina is 4**

Alexis sat in the living room staring at the blank tv screen. Sam was finally home and they were releasing Kristina from the hospital later today. She thought her life would be complete once Sam was recused, but things weren't the way she expected. There was a lot of tension between her and Mac, but he was staying at the lake how for the sake of the girls. Sam was terrified of everything that moved; she only left her room when Alexis made her eat and only talked when she had to. It scared Alexis to see her daughter so broken; she couldn't imagine what those monsters did to her little girl.

She was broken out of her train of taught when Mac came into the room with his jacket on. "Kristina is being release, I'll go get her."

"I'm coming too," Alexis claimed getting up from the couch.

"Stay here with Sam. She doesn't need to be dragged to the hospital; she won't be able to handle the crowds. I'll bring Kristina straight home," He said before leaving the lake house. Alexis plopped back on the couch with a sigh. She sat there for a couple of minutes before he heard Sam quietly/ hesitantly walked into the living room.

"Hey baby." Alexis said as she looked up at her eldest daughter. Sam had really changed in the five years that she was gone. She was only around 5 feet tall and she couldn't weight more than 80 pounds. Alexis wondered how often they fed her.

"Did Mac leave?" she asked timidly. She acted like she was afraid to say anything wrong, and Alexis couldn't imagine what kinds of punishments they gave her over the last 5 years.

"Yeah he went to get Kristina from the hospital."

"Is she ok now?" Sam asked looking at her feet.

"Yeah the surgery went well. We just have to take her in weekly to make sure everything is ok." Alexis could tell that Sam was a little uncomfortable talking about the little girl she didn't even know. "Come sit down Sam we need to talk."

The look of terror flashed in Sam eyes.

"You're not in trouble." Alexis said calming the girl's fears. Sam sat on the edge of the couch as far away from Alexis as possible. "We need to talk about Kristina." Alexis hesitated before trying to figure out a way to talk to Sam without upsetting her. "I know you must feel like Kristina was replacing you, but that's not true at all. Mac, Sonny, and I never stopped looking for you. Kristina was a surprise. After I found out James gave you to Helena, I went over to your father's house and told him. We were upset and that's how Kristina happened. I love Kristina, but I want to know that I love you too. I love you so much Sam. A part of my heart was gone when you were missing, and I want you to know no matter what I love both of you girls; and I promise not to let anything happen to you again."

Sam just shook her head and looked down at her lap. Alexis knew that it would take Sam a while to get use to the fact that she had a little sister, and the head shake was all she was going to get for now.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Yeah."

"Come on." Alexis and Sam walked into the kitchen and Alexis made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the girl. While Sam was eating Alexis got a call from Mac.

"Hello."

"Lex, Sonny took Kristina," Mac yelled into the phone.

"WHAT," Alexis screamed. It caused Sam to jump about a foot in the air. So Alexis went back into her room so she wouldn't scare the already traumatized girl. "What do you mean Sonny took Kristina, he doesn't have custody of her."

"He got a court order for temporary custody until they set a court date."

"How did he get custody?" Alexis was on the verge of tears.

"Lex, there is something else." Mac said.

"What?"

"He also got custody of Sam," Mac whispered on the phone.

"No," Alexis managed to choke out. Tears was streaming down her face, Sonny was going to take both her girls.

"Why would the judge sign off on giving … Sonny … custody?" Alexis asked angrily wiping tears from her cheeks.

"He claimed that Sam was taken under your watch five years ago, he said you were unfit."

"What?" Alexis yelled. "Sonny is a mob boss, and he is calling me unfit."

"I know."

Just then Alexis heard a small knock on her bedroom. "Mac I have to go, Sam needs something."

"Ok, I'm going to the station to see if I can do anything to get them back," Mac said before hanging up.

Alexis wiped the last evidence of tears from her face before taking a deep breath and answering the door.

"Do you need something Sam?" Alexis asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Sam hesitated, "Um, there are people at the door."

Alexis walked to answer the door and Sam followed close behind, but she half hid behind the corner. Alexis saw a couple of men in suits standing at her door.

"Can I help you?" Alexis asked them.

"We are here to pick of Samantha Davis-Corinthos. Her father has been granted temporary custody," one man said handing Alexis a piece of paper.

"What you can't just come in here and take her," Alexis claimed trying to block there entrance, but they pushed passed her.

"Samantha?" One of the men addressed the scared girl. "You need to come with us."

"What … why?" Sam asked with her eyes getting wide.

"You're going to live with your father for a while." The other man said.

"But … I don't want to … I wanna … stay … here," Sam said.

"You don't have a choice. Your mother can send over your things," The one man said reaching for the young girl. Sam backed away with fear in her eyes.

Alexis has tears running down her face, but she knew she had to be strong for Sam. "Can you guys give me a minute with my daughter please?"

"Fine, we will be outside." The men walked outside, and Alexis walked over and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Sam this isn't permanent, I promise you I will do everything in my power to get you and Kristina back. Promise me you will be good for your father and look after Krissy for me," Alexis pushed a piece of hair out of the girl's face as Sam shook her head in understanding. "You can call me anytime day or night … ok … and I'll try and see you guys as soon as I can." Alexis leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughters head before pulling Sam into a hug.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too mom." Alexis pulled away and lead Sam to the door. She watched as they got into the car and drove away. Alexis had lost her daughter again. She felt the anger boil within her as she went over to the phone and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number and waited for the person to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zane. It's Alexis. I know you work for Sonny but I need your help."

"Sure Alexis what can I do for you," I man said into the phone.

"You can't let Sonny know anything about this. I will pay you double." She claimed into the phone.

"Don't worry Alexis, you have my word Sonny won't know I'm helping you. What do you need?"

Alexis took a breath to control her anger. "I need you to find me everything you can on Helena Cassadine."


	22. Chapter 20

**Past**

Alexis sat in a dark house in complete silence. It had been two weeks since Sonny had taken custody of Sam and Kristina. She wasn't allowed to see the girls and she had only talked to them on the phone once. Mac had officially moved out of the lake house, since the girls were gone he had no obligation to stay with Alexis anymore. She was completely alone, and it was all Helena's fault.

Just then Alexis' phone rang and she reached over and grabbed it. "Davis."

"Hi mom."

Alexis felt the joy fill her body when she heard her older daughter on the phone. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Dad took Kristina to her checkup today and everything looks good, I just thought you should know." Sam almost whispered into the phone.

"Thank you for telling me sweetheart." Alexis said a smile creeping across her face. "How are you feeling? Are you having fun at your dad's house?"

"I'm ok. Dad isn't around a lot though. But Jason comes over all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is always talking with dad but after we hangout and watch movies or something."

"I'm glad you are able to hang out with Jason sweetie."

"Me too … well, I have to go, it's dinner time."

"Ok baby, I love you, tell Kristina I love her too."

"Ok. Love you too," Sam said before hanging up the phone. Alexis sat with the phone pressed against her ear for a few minutes before placing it down on the table. She got up from the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Alexis saw Zane standing at the door, at let him in right away.

"Hey Alexis, how are you doing?" Zane asked giving the women a hug.

"Not good Zane. I just talked to Sam on the phone. She still sounded scared, how are they doing?"

"The girls seem ok. Sam still seems distant, but when she plays with Kristina she actually seems happy." Zane said with a small smile.

"That's good. Did you find anything?" Alexis asked getting to the point.

"Are you sure about this Alexis? What are you planning on doing this information?" He asked.

"I need to handle Helena, for what she did to my family."

"Why don't you have Sonny take care of her? Or Mac?"

"Sonny took my girls, and called me an unfit mother. And Mac is gone. I have to do this Zane. Did you find her?" Alexis practically begged.

Zane handed Alexis a folder, "You can't go back."

"I know. Thanks for doing this Zane."

"No problem Alexis."

"Watch out for my girls for me."

"Always," Zane said before leaving Alexis with the file that could change everything. Alexis sat down and opened the file on her lap. She read through the pages 3 times before grabbing the phone next to her.

"Well Natasha, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"How do you feel about going on an adventure with me Luke?"

"What kind of adventure are we talking about Natasha?" Luke asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Alexis looked at the file before answering Luke's question, "We are going to kill Helena Cassadine."

"Now you have my attention. How are you planning on doing that?" Luke asked more seriously.

"Why don't you come to the Lake house and we can discuss everything."

"I'll head over now."

"Ok." Alexis sat back on the couch and waited for Luke to come over so she could finally end Helena's miserable life.

…

Luke came to the lake house about 30 minutes later. Alexis let him in the house and they sat on the couch.

"So you want to kill Helena?" Luke asked once they sat down.

"Helena kidnapped Sam for five years. She is the reason Sonny was able to get custody of the girls. She ruined my life; she has taken away everything I care about. She can't get away with that Luke," Alexis exclaimed to her friend.

"If you get arrested for killing Helena then what?"

"I already lost the girls. I have nothing else to lose. Please help me do this Luke."

"You never have to ask me twice, Natasha." Luke said sitting back on the couch.

"Here, Zane was able to track down Helena up until three days ago." Alexis handed Luke the file, and he read over it.

"It looks like we are going to Greece," Luke said with a smile.

"When do we leave?" Alexis asked with eagerness in her voice.

"Hold your horses Natasha. I have to take care of some stuff, we can leave tomorrow."

They stood up and went to the door. "Thanks Luke." Luke flashed Alexis a smile before leaving. Tomorrow Alexis' whole life would change.

…

The next day came faster then she expected. Luke had called and said to meet at the airport around four. She was completely packed and ready, but there was one thing that she had to do before she left. She got into the car and drove. Once she got to his house she knocked and a guard let her in. Sonny was in the living room when she walked in.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not allowed to be here, but I'm going out of town for a few days and I was wondering if I could say bye to the girls." Alexis almost begged the man, hoping he wouldn't kick her out.

"Yeah sure." Sonny nodded to a guard to go get the girls. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something out of the country," Alexis claimed in monotone.

Just then Sam and Kristina walked into the room. Once they saw Alexis their eyes lit up and they ran into Alexis' arms. Sonny left the room to give them some privacy.

"Mom."

"Mommy."

"Hey darlings I missed you."

"We missed you too," Sam said as she buried her head into Alexi's shoulder. Alexis gave one last squeeze before she pulled away. She took Kristina in her arms and led them over to the couch. She sat with Kristina in her lap and Sam sat down next to her.

"Have you guys been good for your father?"

Sam and Kristina both shook their head.

"Mommy, Sammie plays with me. I like playing with Sammie," Kristina said with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"That's so good baby." Alexis said with her own smile.

"Can you play with us mommy?" Kristina asked.

Alexis sighed before looking down at the small child in her arms. "I'm sorry baby I can't. I have to leave for a while, but I wanted to come say bye and tell you how much I love you both."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I have to leave the country for a little while. But I promise I will be back as soon."

"Promise." Kristina said.

"With all my heart," Alexis said poking the little girl in the stomach making her squeal in delight. "Ok baby why don't you go and play in your room."

"Ok mommy. Love you."

"Love you too baby." Alexis gave the little girl once last hug and a kiss before she ran up the stairs. Alexis smiled and turned to her older daughter.

"I want to thank you Sam for looking after Kristina and playing with her," Alexis said.

"She's my sister. It's my job"

Alexis smiled at that statement. "I'm so proud of you Sam. I love you so much." Alexis took the 14 year old in her arms.

"I love you too mom."

"I better go; I have a plan to catch." Alexis said standing up. "I'll call you as soon as I can." She said getting another hug before leaving to make Helena pay for everything she had done to her family.


	23. Chapter 21

**Past**

Alexis sat on a bed in Greece flipping through photographs. It had been a week since her and Luke boarded a plane and followed Helena to Greece, and there was no sign of Helena. Alexis felt like she had looked across the whole island.

"Ugh," Alexis said throwing the photos across the room.

"Natasha, what seems to be the problem?" Luke asked walking into the room.

"Problem? We have been here in a week, and nothing. I want Helena dead." Alexis claimed in frustration.

"Well this might help," Luke said placing a piece of paper in front of her. "A contact found Helena's location."

Alexis stared at the piece of paper with Helena's where-about on them. "Are you sure she is still here?"

"Positive. I have someone looking out and they will call if she leaves."

Alexis felt her heart rate speed up just thinking about getting the revenge on Helena. Her grandmother took everything from her, and she was going to make sure that Helena couldn't ruin her life anymore.

"When do we leave?" Alexis asked.

"Now, let's go."

Alexis grabbed her jacket and her gun and placed it in the back of her jeans before following Luke outside. They left the hotel and headed down the streets of Greece. They had to walk to the location, afraid that the sound of a car would alert the old women. After about an hour walk, they came to a stop and walked into an ally about a block away from where Helena was.

"She was smart with hiding in plain sight," Alexis claimed looking toward the run down church Helena was in.

"That's Helena for you. Are you sure about this Natasha, we can still turn around." Luke said.

"No, I have to do this."

"Let's go."

They walked to the church and found a basement window that was unlocked. Luke climbed through and helped Alexis in. They crept through the basement before they found a staircase; they went up and continued to search for the women. They look through a door way and saw Helena staring out the window. Luke pointed to the back door and motioned for Alexis to go around to there. She did, as Luke walked nonchalantly into the room.

"Aww, my dear Helena, how have I missed you," Luke claimed and Helena turned and looked at him.

"Lucas, I'm surprised you were able to find me." Helena said with a smile walking closer to the man.

"You are a very tricky person to find Helena, I must say. Where are your goons?"

"Not here. Figured I would have a little vacation alone."

Luke saw Alexis creep into the room behind Helena. Alexis hit the table with her foot; however, before Helena could turn around at the sound, Alexis hit her with the butt of the gun. Helena dropped unconscious.

"Wow, Natasha I didn't think you had it in you," Luke claimed and Alexis roller her eyes. "What do you want to do now?"

"Tie her to a chair. I want her to know why she is going to die." Alexis said. Luke grabbed a chair and lifted Helena onto it as Alexis tied her hands and legs to it. They waited for about 15 minutes before the women started to wake up. She blinked her eyes and looked over at Alexis.

"I had a feeling that Luke did not come alone." Helena said. "Natasha it has been a while."

"How can you be so calm, after what you did to me?" Alexis asked anger burning in her eyes.

"Did to you? I do not understand?"

Alexis reach back and slapped Helena across the face causing her lip to split open. "You took my daughter, for five years."

Helena licked the blood from her lip before answering, "Samantha, needed to grow up the right way, and become the Cassadine air. The way you are acting now, I can see I did a good thing taking the girl away from you."

Alexis clenched her jaw, and punched Helena again.

"The girl has you as a mother, and that mobster as a father. She needs to be a Cassadine." Helena claimed.

Alexis grabbed the gun from her back and pointed it straight at Helena head. "You took my daughter from me. You deserve to die."

"We are family Natasha. You cannot kill me."

"Watch me," Alexis said before she pulled the trigger and watched the bullet enter Helena's head.

The women turned and faced Luke the sense of relief washing over her. "What do we do now?"

"We leave and never come back," Luke went to the back of the building and came back pouring gasoline throughout the room, before drenching a dead Helena with it.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked with confusion.

"Making sure you don't get charged with her murder." Luke took a match and dropped it before grabbing Alexis and running out the back door. They got a safe distance, and turned around and watched as the old church erupted in flames.

"You did it. You finally defeated Helena Cassadine." Luke said putting his arm around the women. Alexis was quiet as she watched the church burn. "Let's go home to you girls."

A smile spread across her face as she and Luke headed back to the hotel, and back to the states to see her daughters.


	24. Chapter 22

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Alexis finally finished telling the girls about what really happened to Helena Cassadine. She saw the looks of shook and terror flash across the girl's faces throughout the story and it scared Alexis. She was afraid that they would see her differently, and hate her for what she did.

"What happened after you and Luke burned down the church?" Kristina asked.

"We returned home. They Greece police was unable to identify the body, and assumed it was a homeless person who hid out in the church. Sonny decided to drop the custody suit and I got custody of you and Sam," Alexis explained.

"So that's it. No more secrets?" Molly asked with a small voice.

"No more secrets. I promise."

"I'm sorry we looked at the picture," Kristina said looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry baby. I'm just glad there is no more secrets between us anymore," She said with a small smile and pulling both the girls into her arms. She was relieved that everything was ok between them now, and hopefully things would go back to normal. Just as she was let out a breath, the sound of gun shots rang through her ears. Alexis grabbed the girls and pulled them onto the ground and covered them with her body. Three more shots rang before they stopped completely. She turned and looked at the girls. "Are you ok?"

They nodded their heads but their whole bodies shook in fear.

"NOOOOOO," they heard Sam shriek with fear and terror.

Alexis jumped up and ran towards Sam voice followed closely behind Kristina and Molly. She found Sam in the living room kneeling down pressing her hands on an unconscious Mac. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her hands were covered in blood. Kristina pulled out her phone and called 911. Alexis ran over and pulled Sam away from Mac, pushing the sobbing women into her little sister's arms. She pressed her hands over Mac's chest, trying to suppress the bleeding.

"Sam where is Lila?" Alexis asked.

"My room, af ….fter the shoots I told her to run hide in my room." Sam said.

"I'll get her," Molly claimed running out of the room.

Kristina hugged Sam trying to calm the women down, "Sam, you have to breathe and relax. Being this upset isn't good for the baby." Sam took deep breaths trying to calm herself. After a few minutes they heard the sirens and paramedics came in and placed Mac on the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Alexis watched as they drove away and turned to her daughters. Sam had gone and washed the blood off her hands, and was now sitting on the couch clutching a sleeping Lila for dear life. Molly and Kristina were sitting on each side of Sam; each had tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to hospital. I want you girls to stay here."

"What no, we want to come and see if Mac is ok," Kristina claimed.

"Kristina …" Alexis started the argue.

"Mom, please. Let us come," Sam said in a small voice. Hearing Sam talk so small reminded Alexis of the way Sam was right after she was returned from being kidnapped. She sounded so small and scared.

Alexis looked over her daughters faces, "Fine, but only if Dr. Lee can check out you and the baby."

Sam shook her head in approval. It scared Alexis that Sam wasn't fighting her on this, but she wasn't going to argue. The girls got up and they grabbed their stuff and sped off to the hospital, praying that Mac was ok.

…

They ran into the hospital, and run up to Epiphany. She looked up from her chart and saw a flustered Alexis. "I'm guess you can for Mac?"

"Yeah." Alexis said taking a deep breath.

"He was taken straight into surgery to extract the bullet. It should be a few hours, you can have a seat over there," Epiphany said pointing to the waiting room.

"Ok, Can we have Dr. Lee look over Sam?"

"I'll page her."

After a few minutes Dr. Lee came up, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you look over Sam?"

Dr. Lee looked over at Sam who was still clutching Lila to her chest; she looked over at Alexis with a questioning look, "Sure."

Alexis walked over to Sam. "Sam, Dr. Lee is going to look at the baby. Why don't we let Lila stay in the waiting room with Molly and Kristina?" She carefully pealed the little girl from Sam's reluctant arms and gave her to Kristina. Sam and Alexis followed Lee into a room. Dr. Lee gave Sam a gown and told her to change while she talked to Alexis outside.

"What happened?" Dr. Lee asked once they were in the hall.

Alexis rubbed her face with her hands, "The house was shot up. I was in the room with Kristina and Molly. After the shots we heard Sam yell and we found Mac shot and Sam was trying to stop the bleeding." 

Dr. Lee's face showed pure shock when Alexis told her what happened. "Ok, I'll look over Sam. We just need to keep her calm; this stress isn't good for her or the baby."

Alexis shook her head in understanding. They walked back into the room and found Sam sitting on the exam table. Dr. Lee told her to lay back and started the exam. Alexis sat in a chair close to Sam, she kissed her head and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, everything looks good. Let's do the ultrasound." Dr. Lee placed the gel on Sam's stomach and placed the wand on it. After a few seconds the sound of the tiny heart beat filled the room, and the picture appeared on the screen. "Everything looks fine. He is a healthy little boy,"

Alexis and Sam smiled at the screen.

"I'll print some pictures. You just need to stay stress free, and everything will be fine," Dr. Lee said as she wiped the gel of Sam's stomach.

Sam got dressed and Dr. Lee handed her the picture. Sam and Alexis walked out of the room and walked towards the waiting room. Alexis realized that Sam had not said a word since they had left the house. She stopped Sam, and made her face her. "Sam, talk to me. I know you are scared about Mac, but something else is bothering you." Alexis said as she pushed a piece out of Sam's face.

When Sam didn't answer, Alexis grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. "Please, Sam."

"He pushed me out of the way." Sam whispered.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"After the first shot, Mac pushed me out of the way and took a bullet that was meant for me."

Alexis finally understood why Sam was so upset. "Baby, this is not your fault. Mac is going to be fine, and he will tell you that he doesn't regret it. He loves you and that baby, and he wouldn't want either of you to be hurt."

All Sam did was shook her head at her mother's statement.

"Come on let's go wait for news," Alexis said wrapping her arm around Sam and leading her towards the waiting room.


	25. Chapter 23

Alexis and Sam walked into the lobby to where the younger Davis girls were keeping Lila busy. Alexis smiled at the scene glad that her girls were safe. However, she was terrified about what was happening with Mac. It was now noon; Mac had been in surgery for over two hours. What if he died? Her whole life would fall apart if he didn't make it out of surgery. After everything that happened between the two of them, she still loved him with everything she had. Then she realized that this would affect her whole family. Mac was more of a father to her daughters then their real fathers were. He was an amazing grandfather to Lila, and in two months, he was going to be amazing grandfather to the little boy Sam was carrying. She knew she was being selfish, but she needed Mac in her life. She watched as Lila face lite up as Sam took the little girl into her arms.

"Hey girls, Mac is going to be in surgery for a while, let's go to the cafeteria to grab some lunch," Alexis said walking towards the group.

"Not hungry," they all mumbled.

"It wasn't a question. None of us has eaten today, and it looks like we are going to be here for a while. You guys need to eat, especially you Sam."

"Fine."

They got up and walked to the elevator. Alexis grabbed Lila from Sam arms. "You're seven months pregnant Samantha, you shouldn't be carrying her around." Alexis scolded as they walked into the cafeteria. They each got sandwiches and found a table in the corner. They ate in silence, absorbed in their own worlds.

"OK we need to talk about this," Alexis said drawing the attention of the table to her. "Mac is going to be fine, and I need you girls to believe that."

"But mom, there was so much blood," Molly whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but Mac is strong he isn't going to give up that easily."

"What if he dies mom? What are we going to do then? Kristina asked.

"Grandpa's going to die?" Lila asked getting noticeably upset.

"No baby, He is going to be ok," Sam said pulling the girl into her arms before she had a full on melt down.

Alexis knew that they couldn't talk about this anymore in front of Lila anymore. "Hey Li, do you want to go to the children center and play with the other kids?"

Lila looked hesitantly between her mother and her grandmother, trying to figure out what the right answer was.

"Baby, you can go and play if you want," Sam said running a hand through the little girl's hair.

"Ok. But you won't leave right?" Lila asked.

"No, baby we will be right down the hall," Alexis assured the little girl.

"Yaya, can I go play now?" Lila asked with excitement.

"Sure baby, I'll take you." Sam said as Lila jumped up and bounced with excitement. Alexis helped Sam stand, and Lila dragged Sam out of the cafeteria.

Alexis sat back down and looked at her two daughters remaining at the table.

"Mom, do you really believe Mac is going to be ok? Kristina asked as soon as her sister and niece were out of hearing range.

"Mac has beaten the odds more than once girls. He has a lot to live for; we can't and won't give up." Alexis told the girls. "But we have to be positive."

The girls shook their heads in agreement.

"Talk to me girls. What are you guys feeling?"

After a few minutes, Kristina was the first to answer. "I can't lose him mom. Sonny was never around. All Sonny cared about was his business and his sons. But Mac has always been there for us. If he dies, I'll lose another father."

"I love Mac, mommy. He can't die," molly whispered.

Alexis opened her arms and took the girls into her arms. She held on to them praying that she wasn't going to lose the man she loved and her girls weren't going to lose their father.

…

Alexis and the girls walked back into the waiting room and found Sam sitting in a chair closest to the window, staring out at the street. Alexis walked over to her and sat across from her older daughter.

"Hey," Alexis said touch Sam's arm. Sam didn't even look at her mother and continued to stare into space. "Sam I need you to believe this is not your fault, and stop blaming yourself for this."

"He could die mom," Sam said barely audible, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know baby. But we can't think that way. Mac is strong, and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself." Alexis took her oldest daughter into her arms and sat back in the chair. She held Sam as she silently cried, stroking her daughter pregnant stomach, feeling her grandson move under her hand. She felt Sam's breathing even out as she felt her fall into a restless slumber. Alexis looked over and noticed that the stress of the day had gotten to all of her girls, and Molly and Kristina was nodding off on the other side of the lobby. She closed her eye, and fell asleep dreaming of her family safe and away from all this danger.

…

Alexis woke up to someone whispering her name and shaking her shoulder lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth standing there.

"Hey, I thought you should know that Mac is out of surgery, and they put him in a private room." Elizabeth informed the women.

"Really? Is he ok?"

"He is stable. They believe he is going to make a full recovery. He isn't awake yet, but you guys can wait in his room." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Alexis released a breath, "What time is it?"

"4 o'clock. You guys have been a sleep for about 3 hours. Mac is in room 512," Elizabeth said with a smile before walking away.

Alexis looked around and saw that the girls were still asleep. She gently sat up and ran her hand through Sam's hair, waking the women in the process. "Baby, you have to wake up."

"Ughhh."

"Mac is out of surgery."

That statement immediately woke Sam up. "So he is ok?"

"Yeah, they said he is going to make a full recovery." Alexis said with a smile.

Alexis walked over and woke up the two younger girls, before the family walked to Mac's room. Alexis was the first to enter the room, hesitating slightly at the sight of the man. He was extremely pale, and he had wires connecting him to different machines. Alexis walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting in a chair next to his bed and grabbing his hand. The girls followed their mother and sat on the couch near the window, letting their mother have a little space with the man. Alexis stroked Mac's hand as tears came to her eyes. She was so happy that Mac was alive.

"Mac don't ever scare us like that again. I can't live without you." Alexis whispered. "I love you Mac." Alexis said placing her head in her free hand.

"I love you too Lexi."

Alexis head snapped up at the voice, and she was staring into the eyes of Mac.


	26. Chapter 24

"_Mac don't ever scare us like that again. I can't live without you." Alexis whispered. "I love you Mac." Alexis said placing her head in her free hand._

_"I love you too Lexi."_

_Alexis head snapped up at the voice, and she was staring into the eyes of Mac_.

…

"MAC!"

Alexis jumped out of her seat and immediately pressed her lips against Mac's. He deepened the kiss for a second before they heard Molly squeal in delight. Alexis smiled against his lips as she heard her other two daughter try to "shh" the little girl. Alexis pulled away, but kept their faces centimeters apart; running her fingers through the man's messy hair.

"That was something I could get used to," Mac said in a hoarse voice; a small smile graced his lips.

Alexis smiled before her face got serious, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Lexi. But what happened?" Mac asked getting a little confused.

"What do you remember?" Alexis asked settling back in her chair, but not letting go of his hand.

Mac closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember why he was lying in a hospital bed. "Um … Sam, Lila and I were in the living room talking. I heard a rustling outside and I stood up to walk towards the door …. But … then there was a gun shot." Mac's eyes widened in terror, "Are Lila and Sam ok? Were you or the girls hit?"

"Hey, hey," Alexis said running her hand up and down his arm trying to calm the man, as his heart rate monitor started to get louder. "Everyone's ok, you were the only one who was hurt."

"Are you sure?" He asked, afraid she was hiding something from him.

"Everyone is fine, look." Alexis step to the side so Mac was able to see the girls sitting on the couch with small smiles on their faces.

"Are you guys sure you are ok?" Mac asked the girls he saw as his own daughter.

"We are fine Mac," Kristina assured him, and the other two girls nodded in agreement. Mac could see the look on Sam's face, and knew something was wrong.

"Where is Lila?" keeping his eyes on Sam.

"Daycare, she was getting upset about everything," Alexis told the man. Alexis saw that Mac was looking at her oldest daughter and realized that they needed to talk about everything. "Molly. Kristina. Why don't we go get Lila? I bet she wants to see Mac, now that he is awake." The girls left the room leaving Mac and Sam alone. Sam continued to sit on the couch across the room from Mac. She stared at her lap, but her mind was a million miles away.

Mac noticed this and immediately knew something was wrong, "Sam?" When she didn't answer it concerned him further. "Sammie?"

"Huhh … what?" She asked snapping out of her thought.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mac," she claimed ringing her hands in a sign of nervousness. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning her to come sit on the bed. She got up and sat on the bed, but she refused to make eye contact with the man.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you weren't hurt?" Mac asked in concern.

"No I'm fine."

"Is it the baby? Or Lila?"

"No they are fine too."

Mac grabbed her hand, and forced her to look up at him, instead of her lap. "Tell me what it is."

"Mac, I said I was fine. You were the one who was shot. You almost died. Everyone needs to stop thinking about me, and think about you." Sam said in frustration.

"Sam …" He said giving her a look.

Sam took a deep breath and look back at her lap. "You shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed. That shot was meant for me." She whispered.

Mac finally realized what was wrong. Sam blamed herself for what happened. He needed to convince her that nothing was her fault. "Sam, this is not your fault. I would and will protect you with everything I have. I never want to see you hurt."

"Mac everyone is in danger because of me."

"Sam you can't think like that. We are going to catch this man so he cannot hurt anyone every again." Mac assured her. "Now promise me, you don't blame yourself for what happened."

Sam hesitated, and Mac gave her a look again. "Fine, I promise."

"Come here." Mac held out his arms and Sam went into them without hesitation.

…

"GRANDPA!" Lila screamed as they walked back into Mac's hospital room. She ran over to the side of the bed, and Sam lifted her up and into Mac's arm.

"Baby, be gentle, grandpa's tummy hurts." Sam said and Lila calmed down a little.

"Grandpa, you ok?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yup," he said with a smile. A smile spread across the little girl's face as she hugged the man again.

…

The family spent about another hour in the room before Alexis told the girls to go home. She needed and wanted to stay with Mac, but she didn't need her girls to be sleeping in this tiny room. After about a 15 minute fight, the girls went home claiming they would be back in the morning with breakfast.

Once they were gone Alexis sat in the chair next to Mac and grabbed his hand. "Mac about before … did you mean it?" She asked in almost a whisper, afraid of his answer.

"Yes, Lexi. I love you. I never stopped loving you." Mac said with a smile.

"But after everything that I did to you. I cheated on you, and you lost two daughters because of me. I can't imagine how you could ever love me."

Mac looked into her eyes, and made sure she heard every word. "Lexi, the truth is that it did hurt when you slept with Sonny. I felt betrayed and hurt. But I never stopped loving you. You, Alexis Davis, holds my heart, and have for years. I didn't lose my daughters, Lexi. Sam, Kristina, and Molly may not be my biological children, but they are my daughters in every way that matters. I love you and the girls more then everything."

By the time he finished his speech, Alexis had tears running down her cheeks. Mac pulled her on to the bed and into his arms. He secured his arms around her, and pulled her as close to his body he could without causing pain.

"I love you so much Mac."

"I love you too."

Mac and Alexis fell asleep in each other arms, after finally admitting their love for each other after all these years.


	27. Chapter 25

It had been 3 months since Mac was shot by Jonathon. He had permanently moved into the Lake house with Alexis and the girls. He was almost back to normal, with the help of the physical therapy he was forced to go to once a week. The PCPD was still working on the case, but were not having a lot of luck with finding Jonathon. They were able to get a hold of Jonathon's DNA when he shot at the Lake house, and they were hoping that they would finally get a break in the case. While the PCPD tried to track down Jonathon, the Davis family tried to get back to normal. Molly and Kristina had started their new school year, and they were reluctantly attending classes with a body guard. Sam was now 8 months pregnant, and everything was going normally with the pregnancy. The family was now celebrating a very excited soon-to-be 4 year old birthday.

"MOMMY … MOMMY … MOMMY!" Lila yelled running into the living room to Sam and Alexis who were sitting on the couch.

"Yes baby," Sam said as the little girl climbed onto the couch.

"I'm four," She said with a smile.

"Yes you are. I can't believe my girl is so big." Sam claimed, pulling Lila as close to onto her lap as her bulging stomach allowed.

"Can we have cake now?" Lila asked as excitement filled her face.

"Don't you wanna wait for grandpa Mac?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah where did he go?"

"He had to run to the office, but he should be back soon." Sam said with a smile.

"How long till he gets back? I want cake now!" Lila complained.

"Well let's have cake then," a voice said from the door.

They turned to see Mac walk into the house and Lila jumped off the couch in excitement "Yayaya!"

"Li, why don't you go get your aunts, so we can have cake." Lila ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. Alexis stood up and gave Mac a quick peck on the lips. "Why did they call you to come in?"

"I'll tell you guys later tonight," Mac said as Lila, Molly, and Kristina walked into the room.

The family went into the kitchen and celebrated the four year old birthday as a normal family.

…

Lila had been overjoyed with her birthday. The family spoiled her with all the toys that she wanted, and she ate about 5 pieces of cake. She had passed out from a "sugar coma" and Molly and Kristina put her to bed.

Sam was lying on the couch rubbing her belly. The baby was being very active and it was a little uncomfortable. Alexis came up and sat next to her and ran her hand over her daughter's stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Huge."'

"Only one more month." Alexis said. "Did you hear that baby; you are going to stay in there for another month. No coming early on us." Alexis said directed towards Sam's stomach.

Sam laughed at her mother as Mac walked into the room and sat down next to them on the couch.

"Hey babe. Are you going to tell us why you had to go to the police department today?" Alexis asked.

Mac was silent for a few minutes before turning to the women with worry in his eyes.

"Mac?"

"They called me in to talk about the Jonathon case." Mac said hesitantly.

"What? Did they find him?" Sam asked sitting up.

"No not yet."

"So why did they call you in then?"

"Because, when they ran Jonathon's DNA they found something strange." Mac explained.

"What did they find?" Sam asked getting more concerned by the way Mac was acting.

"They found out that Jonathon DNA has the same markers as someone else." Mac saw the confused look on the women's faces and continued. "He has a brother, a twin."

"What … do they know who? Maybe this guy knows where Jonathon is." Sam said.

Mac took a breath and scooted toward his daughter and took her hands. "Sam when I tell you this, you have to promise me you will stay completely calm, for the sake of the baby."

"Mac, you're scaring me. Who is it?"

Mac looked between Alexis and Sam, "It's ….. Jason."

The look of shock and confusion washed over the women's face. "Jason? No way that isn't possible." At that point Sam was panicking and Mac and Alexis noticed.

"Sam, breathe, relax," Alexis claimed pulling her daughter closer to her and rubbing her back trying to get Sam to calm down. "Are they sure?"

Mac nodded, "99.99% actuate. Jason and Jonathon are twin brothers."

"No, no, no this can't be happening Jonathon is trying to kill us. He and Jason cannot be related." Sam claimed on the verge of hyper ventilating. Just then Sam gasped and grabbed onto her stomach, "Owww."

"Sam?" Alexis yelled in a panicked voice. Sam's breathing was labored and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"Oww, mom it hurts."

Alexis and Mac's eyes went wide when they noticed that Sam was having contractions. "Shit."

"Sam honey, I need you to breathe. Mac and I are going to get you to the hospital." Alexis said to Sam helping her stand.

"Kristina," Mac yelled as he helped Alexis guide Sam towards the front door.

Kristina ran into the living room and noticed the look of pain on her sister's face and he look of fear on her mother and Mac's faces. "What happened?"

"Sam's having contractions. I need you to watch Molly and Lila while we take her to the hospital," Alexis claimed.

"Ok," Kristina managed to say through her own fear.

Alexis guided Sam outside and towards the car. "Mom, it's too early. He will be premature." Sam said through tears.

"I know baby. But we will get you two to the hospital, everything will be ok." Alexis told her daughter, trying to stay strong for her.

They got to the car an Alexis climbed into the back with Sam, while Mac drove. Alexis coached her Sam's breathing as she prayed her daughter and grandson would be ok.


	28. Chapter 26

Alexis paced outside Sam's hospital room, more scared then she had been in a while. Sam's water had broken on the way to the hospital, and the doctor said the baby's heart rate was too fast. They were examining her and had asked Alexis and Mac to wait in the hallway. A million thoughts were going through Alexis' head right now. What if Sam died, What if the baby died, what if Sam started to bleed out, what if the baby goes into distress. Alexis was freaking out inside.

Mac walked up to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just checked in with Kristina. Molly and Lila went to sleep fine. Kristina told them that we had to go down to the station for a bit. I also tried to call Jason, but he didn't answer."

Alexis shook her head in understanding, her fear enabling her to verbally answering him.

"Sam is strong, and so is the baby. They will be ok," Mac said to her.

Alexis turned to Mac and buried her face in his chest. "They have to be ok. This family has been through too much."

Mac was going to answer, but the door opened and Dr. Lee walked out of the room. Alexis immediately wiped her tears and turned her full attention to the doctor.

"How are Sam and the baby?"

"Right now they are both fine. Sam's labor is progressing and she is 7 centimeters dilated. The baby's heart rate is still too high. If Sam doesn't calm down the baby could go into distress and we will have to perform an emergency c-section. I need you guys to try and get her to be as calm as possible." Dr. Lee informed them.

"Do you know why she went into premature labor?" Mac asked.

"We can never know, but I would say that stress played a big factor in it."

"Thanks Kelly," Alexis said. She went and walked towards her daughter's room when she noticed that Mac wasn't following. She turned around and found that he sitting down on a chair in the hall and had his head in his hands. She walked over and sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee. "Hey don't you want to go see Sam?"

"You should go in and see her. I shouldn't be in there." Mac mumbled into his hands.

"What do you mean, you shouldn't be in there. Sam is most likely freaking out she needs both her parents in there." Alexis claimed.

"Sam, doesn't need me in there."

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

Mac signed before turning and looking at Alexis. "I'm the reason she went into premature labor."

Alexis looked at Mac with confusion crossing her face. "What are you talking about?"

"If I never told Sam about Jonathon and Jason being twins she wouldn't have gotten so stressed and she wouldn't have gone into labor." Mac said placing his head back into his hands.

Realization washed over Alexis. "Mac look at me." When the man didn't lift his head, she grabbed his chin and forcefully but gently made him look at her. "Kelly Lee said there was no way to know for sure why Sam went into labor. Sam was feeling uncomfortable for a couple days now. She would have gone into labor naturally, we will never know. But right now we need to focus on keeping our daughter relaxed and calm. You ready?"

Mac nodded and the couple went and entered their daughter's room. They found Sam lying on her left side rubbing her belly. Her breathing was labored and a layer of sweat covered her forehead. Alexis walked over and took a seat next to the bed, and pushed some of Sam's sweaty hair out of her face. "Hey baby."

"Mom?"

"I'm here baby." Alexis said to her daughter.

"It … hurts." Sam said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but we are here for you," Mac answered sitting at the foot of the bed and grabbing Sam's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Sam took a deep breath, as another contraction racked through her body. Alexis coached her breathing as the contraction passed. Once Sam got her breath back, "Did you call Jason?"

Mac and Alexis shared a look before they signed. "I called him, but I couldn't get a hold of him." Mac told her.

"He is going to miss it," Sam said almost breaking down.

Alexis didn't know how to answer her daughter without upsetting her. She knew that the baby was coming fast, and that Jason was not going to make it here in time from the island, even if he was answering his phone. Alexis just leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter's damp forehead.

Just as Sam was riding through another contraction, Kelly walked in and started looking at the monitors.

"I'm afraid the baby's heart rate is still dangerously high, we need to do a c-section." Kelly told the family.

The look of fear flashed in Sam's eyes and Mac squeezed her hand, so she knew she wasn't alone.

"Are you sure a c-section is the only decision?" Alexis asked the doctor.

"It's the safest way to bring the baby into the world, with the baby's heart rate so high. A natural delivery is too much stress on him." Kelly explained.

"Ok," Sam answered knowing it was the safest way.

Alexis and Mac stepped back as the nurses came and prepped Sam for surgery. After about five minutes, Sam was ready and they wheeled her out of the room. The couple followed the team as they rolled their daughter down to the delivery room. Once they made it outside the delivery room, they stopped and allowed the couple to have a minute with Sam.

Alexis leaned down and placed another kiss on her daughter forehead as she lovingly rubber Sam belly. "Everything is going to be fine Sam. Just think in a few minutes you will be holding our son. I love you baby,"

" Love you," Sam whispered.

Alexis stepped away and Mac came and kneeled next to the bed. He stroked Sam's head and gave her a small smile. "Your mother and I will be waiting just outside for the two of you. I love you and I'm so proud of you Sammie."

"I love you too Dad."

Mac placed a kiss on her head before stepping back and letting the team push her into the delivery room.

Mac went over and pulled Alexis into his arms, and went over and sat on a couple of chairs outside the delivery room. "They are going to be ok Lexi."

Alexis shook her head in approval and settled against Mac's body, waiting for their grandson to be born.


	29. author note 2

Hey people! So I was writing the next chapter and I realized I have no idea what to name baby boy Morgan. Send me some ideas on what you think he should be named

Keep reading and keep reviewing!

Xoxo, Abbie


	30. Chapter 27

Alexis was now boring a hole in the floor in front of the delivery room. "What is taking so damn long?" she asked as she paced in front of Mac.

"Lex, they are delivering a baby, it takes time," Mac said pulling her into the chair next to him.

"But what if something happened?"

"Kelly would have come out and told us if something happened," Mac assured her wrapping an arm over her shoulder. Alexis placed her head on his shoulder and let herself relax against him.

"I can't lose her again Mac."

Mac pulled the scared women closer to his body and allowed her to bury her face in his chest. Just then the door of the delivery room opened and Kelly Lee walked out with a smile on her face. The couple immediately stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"How did it go?" Mac asked grabbing Alexis' hand.

"Everything went well. Sam pulled through like a champ. The little guy came into the world screaming and he is one healthy little boy. He is going to have to stay in the NICU for the night to help with his breathing. But he should be able to be placed in the regular nursery in the morning." Kelly said with a smile.

"So they are both ok?" Alexis asked still unsure.

"Yes, they are both fine. The nurses are getting Sam settled in her room, and it will take a few minutes. Would you like to see your grandson?"

Mac and Alexis' face lit up at her last comment. "We can see him?"

"Yeah, follow me."

They followed Kelly down the corridor to the NICU. They walked into the room and Kelly lead them to the far left corner. There was an incubator with the words "Baby Boy Morgan" written on the front. Alexis peered into the incubator and saw the most beautiful little boy. He stared right up at the couple with his bright blue eyes. He had a full head brown hair, and looked so much like Sam.

"Wow, he is amazing," Alexis claimed as she reached her hand into the slot and the baby wrapped his tiny fist around her finger. Mac had a smile on his face and he stared down at the little baby.

"Did Sam pick out a name?" Kelly asked looking over the baby's chart.

Mac and Alexis exchanged a look and they both shrugged their shoulders. "I think she was going to wait for Jason to come home before deciding on a name."

"Ok. You can stay as long as you like. Sam is in room 414." Kelly told them before leaving the couple to watch the baby.

Alexis leaned back against Mac as he wrapped his arms around her waist; however, she never let her fingers leave the baby's grasp.

"I can't believe how amazing he is," Alexis whispered.

"I can't believe how much he looks like Sam," Mac commented.

Mac pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the newborn. Alexis gave him a confused look as he did so. "I figured Kelly wouldn't want Sam to leave the hospital bed, so hopefully the pictures will be enough till she can see him tomorrow."

Alexis turned to the man and gave him a kiss, "You're amazing, you know that."

"I'm just looking out for my family," Mac said with a smile.

They stayed and watched the baby for half an hour before they reluctantly left to return to their daughter's room. They walked into Sam's hospital and found the women still under sedation. Alexis sat in the chair next to the bed and started stroking Sam's hair while Mac sat at the end of the bed. After about 15 minutes, Sam started to stir.

"Mom?" Sam asked in a groggy voice.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Alexis asked.

"Sore, but I'm ok. How's the baby," Sam asked now more awake and afraid of the answer.

A smile graced the lips of Alexis and Mac.

"He is perfect." Alexis answered grabbing her daughter's hand.

"So he is ok?" Sam asked the couple.

"He is perfectly healthy. Kelly said he is a fighter. He just has to stay in an incubator over night, but he can be moved into the nursery in the morning," Mac answered.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked. She attempted to sit higher on the bed, but she felt a pull on her stomach and she gasped in pain.

Alexis ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Kelly wants you to stay in bed for a couple days. We can bring the baby here in the morning once he is out of the NICU."

"But, I need to see him," Sam whispered.

"Here." Mac took out his phone and pulled up the pictures of the baby that he took earlier. He handed Sam the phone and watched her face fill with love.

Sam was completely speechless. She couldn't believe that she had a son, and he was beautiful.

"Have you thought of a name?" Alexis asked her daughter.

Sam hesitated before she answered, "Yeah, I did. But I was wondering if I could talk to Mac alone for a minute first."

Alexis gave Mac a confused look before she placed a kiss on Sam head and leaving the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mac asked Sam as she stared at her lap. "Sam?"

"You know I love you like a father right?" Sam whispered.

"Sam … what is this …" He started to ask before Sam interrupted him.

"You have been in my life since I was 2. You have been more of a father to me and my sisters then Sonny has ever been."

"I love you girls like you were my own. I hope you know that." Mac told her.

"I know, and this last year you have been there for us so much. You even moved into the lake house and got shot trying to protect me and my children."

"I would do anything for you girls."

"I know that. And that is why I wanted to talk to you about the baby's name."

"… ok …" Mac was confused on why Sam was like this right now. He loved these girls and nothing is going to change that.

"I have been thinking really hard about the baby's name, and with everything you have done for me I wanted you to be represented in his name. I wanted to name him Mace. I wanted him to know who his true grandfather was, and know everything you have done for us." Sam said hesitantly, afraid Mac would disagree with his decision.

"Sam, I would be honored if you named him Mace."Mac said as he took his oldest daughter into his arms. "Thank you Sam." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the side of the head.

After a few minutes Alexis walked back into the room. "Is everything ok?"

Mac and Sam smiled and shook their head. Alexis came up and sat on the foot of the bed. "So did you decide on a name for the little guy?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Yeah I did," Sam said with a smile.

"Soo .." Alexis asked.

"I decided to name him Mace Alexander Morgan," Sam said with a smile. "After his amazing grandparents."


	31. Chapter 28

Sam woke up with a smile gracing her face. It was officially morning and she was finally able to see baby Mace. She trusted her mother and Mac when they told her that Mace was ok, but she needed to see him to know for sure. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around the room. She was surprised to see that she was alone. Her mother and Mac were there when she fell asleep, and she thought they were going to stay for the night. Sam leaned over to grab her phone when her hospital door started to open. Sam smiled as Alexis walked into the room with a little blue bundle in her arms.

"I think someone wants to meet his mom," Alexis said with a smile.

Love filled Sam's body as her mother handled the little boy to her. The baby gave a little cry and squirmed in her arms, so she shifted the baby into a more comfortable position and he settled down immediately.

"Wow," was all Sam could say as she ran a finger down Mace's cheek.

"You did good," Alexis told her daughter as she sat down next to them on the hospital bed.

"He is amazing," Sam said staring down at the baby. "I can't believe he is actually here."

"Yeah a month early," Alexis pointed out.

Sam shook her head at her mother and continued to stare down at the baby. "Yes a month early, but he is perfectly healthy, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Lee said the both of you can be released in two days if you're feeling up to it."

"Good, I hate hospitals."

The baby started to cry indicated he was hungry. Sam shifted him into position, it took him a couple times, but he finally latched on and sucked hungrily. Once the baby was nursing Sam turned to her mother and asked her, "Did Mac go home?"

"Yeah, he went to check on the girls. He said he was going to take them to Kelly's then bring them here, if it's ok with you," Alexis informed her.

"That sounds good. I want the girls to meet Mace. I wonder what Lila is going to think of the new baby," Sam said concerned for her daughter.

"Lila was excited about the baby wasn't she?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, she was when he was still inside me. It's gonna be different now that he is here. She is only 4, I don't really think she will truly understand everything." Sam said stroking the baby's cheek as he nursed.

"Don't worry, the family will make sure she doesn't get jealous of the new baby, and understands that he needs your attention also," Alexis informed her daughter.

Sam hesitated before asking the next question afraid of the answer, "Did you get in touch with Jason?"

Alexis gave her daughter a sad smile, "No sweetheart. Mac and I each called him and left him messages, but we haven't been able to reach him."

"Figures."

"But I bet he will be on the next plane on the way here once he gets the messages." Alexis said trying to be positive.

Sam shook her head as Mace finished feeding, "Do you wanna burp him?"

"Sure," Alexis grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulder, as Sam handed the baby to her. Alexis adjusted the baby onto her shoulder and gently started rubbing his back.

Just then the door cracked open and Mac poked his head in. "Hey, you up for visitors?"

Sam smiled, "Of course."

Mac opened the door wider and Molly ran into the room while Kristina walked in after her with Lila in her arms.

Molly was speaking a mile a minute talking how cute the baby, but Sam was more concerned about her daughter who was burying her head into Kristina shoulder and looking between Sam and the baby still in Alexis arms.

Sam locked eyes with Kristina and then opened her arms for Kristina to place her daughter into them. Lila cuddled against Sam but didn't take her eyes off the new baby.

"Mommy," Lila said sitting up after a few minutes.

"Yes baby," Sam ran her hand through the little girl's curls.

"Your tummy isn't big anymore."

Sam chucked at the comment. "I know sweetheart. My tummy was big because I had a baby in it, remember?"

"Yes."

Sam leaned down and kissed her daughter's hair, and whispered in her ear. "See the baby in Nana's arms." Lila shook her head. "That's your baby brother."

Lila sat up a little and strained her neck to look at the baby a little more. "Really? He's so little."

"You were that little when you were a baby, but now you're a big girl." Sam claimed tickling the girl's tummy. "And because you are such a big girl I need your help to take care of your brother. Can you do that?" Sam asked hoping that girl would agree.

Lila's face lit up and a smile spread across her face, "YES!"

Sam laughed at the little girl's excitement.

"What's his name, momma?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Kristina asked taking the baby from her mother and settled him in her arms.

Sam smiled, "Mace Alexander."

"Awww, that's so cute," Molly squealed.

"You named him after mom and Mac," Kristina claimed. "That's so cute."

"I wanted him to know who his grandparents were." Sam said smiling up at Mac and Alexis.

"Awww." Kristina and Molly said.

Sam smiled and turned to her daughter, "Hey Li, do you want to hold Mace?"

Lila looked at the baby and back at Sam with fear in her eyes. "But … but what if I hurt him."

"You won't sweetie. I'll be right here to help you," Sam said. It took a couple of minutes but then Lila timidly shook her head.

Lila sat down with her back against Sam. Kristina walked over and gently placed the baby on Lila's lap. Sam held the baby's head, as Lila had her hand under the baby's back. The baby stared up at Lila with him bright blue eyes.

"His eyes look like mine." Lila claimed.

"Yes he does," Alexis chimed in with a smile.

Lila stared down at the baby in awe. She careful reached up and Mace grabbed onto her fingers and she laughed in delight. Sam laughed along with her daughter as she stared at her two children with more love then she could imagine. She was so happy that Mace was here and that Lila seemed to be excited about him. She just wished Jason was here so they could be finally together and be a family.

**Hey people.**

**So this was a cutesy chapter, I thought you guys would like. In the next chapter I plan to do a huge twist. So don't hate me … Let me know what you thought of Sam and Lila meeting baby Mace.**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


	32. Chapter 29

Sam didn't like the idea of having the nurses take Mace, but they assured her he would be safe in the nursery. They also claimed that she needed her rest and that Dr. Lee wouldn't release her if she didn't relax and recover from the surgery, so she reluctantly handed the baby to the nurse. After a while, Mac decided to take the girls back home and left Alexis at the hospital with Sam.

"I don't like the idea of Mace being that far away," Sam said turning to her mother.

"I know sweetheart, but he is perfectly safe at the nursery. They have nurses there at all time making sure he is ok." Alexis assured her. "Get some rest; I'll be right here when you wake up.'

Sam closed her eyes and a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. Alexis sat there for a few minutes just watching her daughter sleep peacefully, which hasn't happened in months. With Mace's birth she almost forgot that her family was in danger. This manic was after her family, and she would stop at nothing to make sure he was detained. Just as Alexis was thinking about how to stop this monster, Sam's hospital door opened. She was expecting Dr. Lee, but the person who walked through the door completely shocked her.

"Jason?"

"Hey, Alexis sorry I came as soon as I got your messages," Jason said walking up to Sam's bed.

Alexis just watched as Jason ran a hand through Sam's hair and kissed her forehead.

"She wasn't due for another month, how's the baby?" Jason asked still looking down at the sleeping women.

"He is perfect. Only had to stay in the NICU over night, then he was moved into the nursery this morning." Alexis said with a smile.

"What about Sam? Is she ok?"

"Yeah a little sore and she was afraid to let the baby out of her sight." Alexis told the man.

"I'm glad they are both ok. Do they know why he was early?"

Alexis took a breath before answering, "Dr. Lee think it was stress related, but you can never know for sure. But they are both ok, so that is all that matters. Here I have a picture."

Alexis handed Jason her phone, and watched the joy fill the stone cold man's face. "He looks a lot like Lila when she was born."

Alexis just shook her head in agreement.

"Did Sam name him?" Jason asked never looking away from the picture of his son.

"Yeah, she named him Mace Alexander Morgan." Alexis tried to see the expression on Jason's face when she told him the name, but of course she showed no reaction to the name. "I bet if you talk to Sam, she would be ok with changing his name, or …"

"No, Mace is a good name for him." Jason said with a small smile as he handed the phone back to Alexis.

Just then Sam began to stir. She opened her eyes and immediately went to Jason.

"Jason, you're here," Sam almost whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jason smiled and sat down on the bed and took Sam into his arms.

Sam stayed in Jason's arms taking in his scent and feeling his arms around her, afraid that if she let go he wouldn't really be there.

"Sam, I'm really here, I'm not going anywhere," Jason promised and Sam finally let go and settled back into the bed.

"Really? You're not going back," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I told Sonny that I needed to put my family first. I'm sorry for leaving and not being here when you needed me."

Alexis was shocked how sincere Jason was, and how loving he could be.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you are here now," Sam said as she pulled Jason to lay with her in the bed. Jason settled in next to her and then turned to Alexis who was still sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I want to thank you and Mac for taking care of them while I was away."

"Jason, they are my family too. I would protect them with my life." Alexis informed the man.

"So, have you gotten any leads on the case?" Jason asked.

Alexis and Sam exchanged a look, not knowing if this was the right time to tell Jason the most resent fact they found out about Jonathon and Jason being brothers.

"Nothing solid, he manages to get close to the Lake House, but leaves before anyone can catch him." Sam claimed before Alexis could tell Jason he had a long lost brother.

"We will catch him, don't worry. He isn't getting anywhere near you guys," Jason told with total confidence.

Alexis smiled at the couple glad that Jason was back. Sam was incomplete with Jason, and she was glad to see her daughter so happy again.

"Ok, I'm gonna leave you guy. I'll be back later with dinner," Alexis claimed as she stood up and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Thank mom, for everything," Sam said with a smile.

"No problem baby," Alexis said as he placed a kiss on Sam head and turning to leave. Just then an alarm started blaring and a voice came onto the speakers.

"CODE PINK, CODE PINK. The hospital is on lockdown. I repeat CODE PINK. The hospital is on lockdown. No one can leave or enter the hospital until future notice."

Alexis turned to the couple in the bed with a confused look on her face. "What is code pink?"

Sam shrugged her shoulder with just as a confused look on her face. "It has to be bad if they locked down the hospital."

They heard frantic yelling coming from the hallway, so Alexis decided to go and see if she could find out what happened.

Just as Alexis walked out of the room, Dr. Lee came running down the hall.

"Alexis I was just coming to find you." Lee claimed frantically.

"What happened?" Alexis asked having this bad feeling.

"I don't know how it happened. There was a nurse there checking periodically. We don't know how it could possibly happen. There is no …" Lee started to ramble so Alexis interrupted her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Dr. Lee shook took a breath and looked Alexis straight in the eyes, "It's Mace. He's missing."

"WHAT. HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?" Alexis screamed at the doctor.

"It was between shift changes. The room was left empty for no more than 5 minutes." Dr. Lee explained.

"There was a shift change and now my newborn grandson was kidnapped?" Alexis asked trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Alexis, we locked down the hospital as soon as we noticed. The police are on their way, we are going to find him."

"You better, or I'll have your medical license stripped," Alexis claimed.

Dr. Lee shook her head in understanding and turned to continue the search.

Alexis turned and looked through the hospital window and saw how happy the couple was. How was she going to tell them their son was missing?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people.<strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I just lost the drive to write. But hopefully I'm back and will update more. So this is the twist … I hope you guys won't completely hate me. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


End file.
